King Me
by CloudNineKitty
Summary: Sasuke finds a strange rock in his uncle's backyard, and he ends up in a completely different world. where everyone speaks a different language and has a secret of their own. Especially the King. NaruSasu, AU, KakaIru, KisaIta, NejiGaa
1. Part One

**King Me**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of Naruto here.**

**AN: Another story? Kitty, stop it! I'm kidding. **

**Don't worry! This won't be a long story, I promise! It'll end up being a two-shot, probably.**

**I started writing this story around 2AM because I'm literally a vampire. Yup. A pudding vampire.**

**To warn you all now: THIS IS ****NARU****SASU! If you are in the mindset that Naruto is uke and forever uke and the world ends if he is not uke, then you probably will want to turn away now and find a nice pasture of SasuNaru because Sasuke is soooo takin' it up the butt in here!**

* * *

><p>"I can't decide whether you should live or die…"<p>

Eyebrows raised, Hatake Kakashi looked over at his nephew and his mouth formed a small 'o' of understanding when he realized that Sasuke was simply singing along with his iPod. "Hey Sasuke…" When he didn't get a response he waved his hand at the seventeen-year old, trying to keep his eye on the road at the same time. When the raven-haired boy looked to his right to stare out the window, Kakashi yanked his left ear bud out with one swift tug. "Hey Sasuke!" He sang with fake enthusiasm.

Uchiha Sasuke slowly turned his head and glared at his uncle. "That_ hurt_." He said distastefully.

"Oh, it couldn't have been _that_ bad." Kakashi said. "I was just wondering what you wanted to do for your birthday. It's in a week and your parents and brother will be flying in to join us to celebrate the momentous day that your sunshine face entered this world full of rainbows and lollipops." Met with silence, Kakashi turned his head to see that Sasuke had placed his ear bud back in and was bobbing his head slightly to whatever song was playing. "Look, I know you didn't want to come stay with me in Texas for three weeks, but you might as well _pretend_ to enjoy spending time with me 'cause that will only make my job of having to babysit you so much easier."

"You don't have to babysit me." Sasuke said quietly, not looking at the gray-haired man beside him.

Kakashi blew air out through his lips. "Here's what we're going to do. I am going to leave you alone for the entire three weeks you're here and not bother you in the slightest…as long _you_ spend at least five hours everyday outside in the sun."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Am I allowed to take breaks from being outside?"

It was Kakashi's turn to roll his eyes. "Yes, Sasuke, you poor, pathetic child who was cursed to grow up in the age of technology, you can take breaks from playing outside to go stare mindlessly at your laptop or Playstation or whatever you kids masturbate to these days."

Sasuke didn't answer Kakashi and resumed the bobbing of his head.

When Kakashi pulled into the extensive driveway of his lot, Sasuke leaned forward to peer through the windshield at the canopy of trees that shaded the smoothly paved road. His eyes averted to the large one story house that was painted a dark green with white lining on the corners. "It used to be yellow."

"Hm?" Kakashi pulled onto a patch of dirt and dead grass near the porch steps, and turned off the SUV.

"Your house used to be yellow." Sasuke said, pulling out his headphones and unbuckling his seatbelt. He opened the door of the black vehicle and slammed it shut behind him after hopping out. He took a few seconds to run his eyes over the house that was elevated off the ground by dark gray stones. He turned to face Kakashi when the older man limped around the car with his three bags, smiling awkwardly at the bulk. Sasuke quickly removed the two bags from his shoulders, looping one on either side of his neck, and then took the rolling bag.

"You have way too much stuff." Kakashi said. They walked up to the porch, Kakashi turning to Sasuke to take his rolling case as they went up the steps. He opened the heavy wooden door with his keys and allowed Sasuke to enter first. "Are you hungry? I know it's not lunch time yet, but I can make you something real quick. I've got-"

"I ate at the airport." Sasuke said quickly. He turned to look at his uncle with meaningful eyes, as if to say "I appreciate the offer, but you don't need to baby me."

Getting the hint, Kakashi raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay. Then let me show you to your room." He guided Sasuke through the vast living room, the wheels of Sasuke's luggage clacking over the wooden floorboards. They entered a narrow hallway; the walls made of white wooden paneling which contrasted the dark drown flooring.

Sasuke examined the pictures on the walls as they passed until his eyes zeroed in on a particular one of Kakashi holding a small pug in his arms while a tan man with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a scar across his nose kissed him on the cheek, his lips in an obvious smile. "Where's Iruka?"

Kakashi opened a door on his right at the end of the hallway and stepped inside. "He took Pakkun to the vet. Little guy's been biting at his back. Turn on the light, will ya?"

Sasuke flipped on the switch by the door and the overhead light came on along with the white panels of the fan which began to turn slowly. The room was powder blue and had white lace curtains hanging over the short windows that resided towards the top of the ceiling. The bed frame was white metal, forced to make a swirly pattern at the foot and headboard. A queen sized mattress was covered in white cotton sheets and a thick comforter that looked warm and fluffy; Sasuke wanted to bury his face in it. The rest of the furniture in the room was painted white and a closet extended from the wall with mirror doors. To the right of the closet was a cramped bathroom.

"I know what you're thinking." Kakashi said, placing Sasuke's rolling bag next to the bed. "It's kind of girly looking." He hit the mark there; Sasuke did think it was girly looking. "But you'll get the best internet connection in here, so I thought you'd at least tolerate it."

Sasuke smirked and looked at his uncle. "Thank you." He walked up to the bed and drop this bags on the bed, watching with annoyance as they bounced and the bed springs creaked loudly under the weight. _'How annoying…'_ Sasuke thought. He stood next to the bed for a minute before turning and looking at his uncle expectantly.

"Oh. Sorry." Kakashi said quickly. "Okay, I'll get out of your hair now. Don't forget to come out of your room every once and a while to rejoin civilization." With that, Kakashi exited the bedroom, leaving the door wide open behind him.

Sasuke got to work on unpacking his bag, placing his clothes in the empty drawers and hanging up two dress shirts and a jacket and pants in the closet, sliding the door closed and staring at his reflection for a few moments. Something his uncle didn't understand was that Sasuke _was_ part of civilization. He was on Facebook and Tumblr and Twitter and at least six other social networks. Kakashi was just too _old_ to understand that, and yes, being thirty-eight makes him old.

Sasuke pulled out his Mac from one of his bags and began to search for an outlet in the room to plug in its charger. When he found one behind the bed, he plugged in the gray cord and attached it to his laptop. He then did the same for his phone and sought out yet another outlet for his PSP and Nintendo 3DS. When he was all set up, he crawled onto the bed, wincing as it groaned beneath each movement, and pulled his Mac towards him.

Logging onto AIM, he scrolled through his online contacts until he saw a particular one and clicked on their name.

_**UchihaS1993: Suigetsu.**_

He sat there for a moment, his left leg bent at the knee as he pressed his chest into his thigh and bit his thumbnail. The other boy responded almost immediately, and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his message.

_**DemonSharkMist18: hey sasuke enjoy getting groped at the airport?**_

Sasuke sighed deeply, his breath constricted from his limited chest space, and he scratched at an itch on his wrist. It was true that the airport security these days was pretty intense, but they were just trying keep the country safe…one underwear exam at a time.

_**Uchiha21993: I went through the x-ray machine.**_

_**DemonSharkMist18: left nothing to there imagination?**_

_**UchihaS1993: First of all, it's 'their'. And it's not like I have anything to hide.**_

_**DemonSharkMist18: except for that ten foot pole up your ass**_

Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided not to respond. He opened his email and scrolled through the college scholarship offers, finding nothing interesting, before selecting everything and deleting it. His chat with Suigetsu began blinking in the task bar and he pulled up the chat to see what he had said.

_**DemonSharkMist18: i'm in a chat with karin want me to add her here?**_

_**UchihaS1993: I don't know, Suigetsu. Do you want to die?**_

_**DemonSharkMist18: adding her now!**_

"Son of a shit…" Sasuke grumbled to himself.

_**RedEyes has joined the chat.**_

_**RedEyes: SASUKE!**_

"Son. Of. A. Fucking. Shit." Sasuke growled.

_**RedEyes: SASUKE I MISS YOU!**_

_**UchihaS1993: Karin, I think your caps lock is on.**_

_**DemonSharkMist18: lol**_

_**RedEyes: No, I hold down the shift key when I type.**_

_**DemonSharkMist18: lmao**_

_**RedEyes: So, Sasuke, how's Texas? See any cowboys herding cattle?**_

_**UchihaS1993: Sure, they're everywhere. And the roads are all dirt and Clint Eastwood shook my hand; I will never wash it again.**_

Sasuke was practically glaring at the screen, trying to force Karin to hear his sarcasm and realize how much of an idiot she was. He sighed in defeat when she replied.

_**RedEyes: OMG that's so rad! Who's Clint Eastwood?**_

_**DemonSharkMist18: roflmfao**_

_**DemonSharkMist18: sasuke: OTL**_

Someone knocked on the wall outside his bedroom and Sasuke looked to the doorway where Umino Iruka was standing with a smile.

"Long time no see, Sasuke," The older man said as he entered the room, placing his hand on the end of the bed.

"Hello," Sasuke said and didn't bother trying to say anything else.

"How was your flight in from Florida?" Iruka asked, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was trying to have an IM conversation with his friends back home.

"Fine," Sasuke said, trying to ignore the _bings_ coming from his computer, signaling that people were replying to him.

Iruka nodded, realizing he wasn't going to get a real conversation out of the teenager. "Hey," He said sternly. "Kakashi told me about the deal you two made; about you having to spend time outside everyday. Why not start now? It is currently eleven o'clock, so go explore the backyard a little, okay? It's really big and there are tons of secluded places for you to hang out. Just go check it out for a bit, okay?" Iruka tilted his head to the side to look as though he was simply making an innocent suggestion, but Sasuke knew that he had no choice in the matter.

Sasuke closed his laptop and scooted off the bed, slipping past his uncle's boyfriend and heading down the narrow hallway with his eyes glaring at the floor.

"Oh good, you're going outside?" Kakashi asked from where he sat on the leather couch in the den with a lazy pug on his lap.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered coldly and opened the large windowed door, stepping onto the patio and shutting it behind him.

Kakashi looked at Iruka who emerged from the hallway and the brunette shrugged in return.

Sasuke stepped off the patio and stared around him at the yard which almost looked like a forest. He turned back to look behind him and saw Iruka walk past the glass door and into another room. Huffing, Sasuke trudged forward into the ankle-high grass and began weaving through old, tall trees.

He couldn't figure out why Iruka wanted him to explore back here. Every tree looked the same and the grass just kept getting taller and taller the further back he walked. He remembered coming to Kakashi's house before, long before Iruka came into the picture, but he never went into the backyard. The almost hundreds of trees scared him, and Itachi would tell him stories about people, especially young boys, getting kidnapped and eaten by homeless people. He felt his jaw tighten at recalling his own foolishness for believing such ridiculous stories.

Leaves and sticks crunched under his feet, and he had to step over, or sometimes around, large fallen branches. When he was sure he had walked back at least half a mile, he turned to go back to the house, ready to get back to his abandoned conversation on his laptop, but something caught his eye.

Light broke through the leaves of the tress and illuminated a thick rock that looked, in Sasuke's opinion, like a tombstone. He approached it slowly, studying the way it sparkled in the patches of light that rested on it. Crouching before it, he placed his hand on it and felt his heart begin to race and his ears ring. He pushed away the tall grass from in front of the stone, curious as to if Kakashi and Iruka knew that there was someone buried in their backyard. When the grass was moved out of the way, Sasuke swallowed as he gazed at the bright blue swirl that took up most of the middle of the stone. His fingers traced the swirl and he felt electricity shoot through his nerves at the smooth feeling. Keeping his finger in the center, Sasuke examined the writing on the stone that was in the same blue as the swirl.

"_Spiraling_…_Sphere_?"

* * *

><p>"Ksiasu…hdaud…"<p>

Sasuke groaned as harsh words pierced his ears. His face stung and he was finding it difficult to breathe. Opening his eyes to a squint, he grimaced when wind rushed grains of sand into his face, causing it to burn. He turned over onto his hands and knees and began to cough violently, clearing his throat of the tiny rocks, saliva clinging to the corners of his mouth.

"What the hell…am I…in a desert…?" he said aloud in a hoarse voice.

Putting a hand over his eyes, he looked up and stared at the very same stone he had been looking at in Kakashi's backyard, only there was a different word carved into it above the swirl. _'Rah…rah-sen…'_

Sasuke was violently pulled back by his hair, and he cried out in surprise as he was yanked to his feet and forced to turn around to look at two tall, burly men who had beige scarves wrapped around their heads, covering their faces. On instinct, Sasuke started yanking away from them, smacking at their bandaged arms and kicking up the sand.

"Let me go! Where the fuck am I? Did you bring me here?" He was all but screaming, trying desperately to remember what he had learned in defense class during PE last year. "Let me the fuck go!"

"Uladh din yreadid!" one of the men yelled.

"Lafahd! Teyw lafahd fksj!" the other responded, handing him something.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized that it was some kind of rope, but it was white and emitting light. Was he having some terrible sci-fi fantasy dream? It sure seemed that way, only everything he was feeling was real. He felt his heart pounding painfully against his chest as he panicked. He could hear the wind rushing past his ears, as loud as a bullet train. The smell of stale sweat penetrated his nose. The men were shouting as they struggled with him, their words incomprehensible and callous. Sasuke couldn't even peg it as an actual language he knew about.

"What's going on? Leave me alone!" With a well-aimed kick to the man holding his wrists and hair, the man doubled over, and Sasuke wrenched himself free. He turned and began running, tripping over his own feet in the loose sand and finding that he wasn't making it very far. He fell forward when a particular patch of sand sunk beneath his weight.

One of the men were on top of him in a second, straddling his back and pulling his head backwards painfully by his hair. The man placed a rag over his mouth, tying it at the back of his head.

Sasuke gagged when his tongue accidentally touched the rag. It tasted and smelled like sweat, blood and some other horrid thing that was foreign to him. His arms were pulled behind him, and something was wrapped around them that almost felt like a soft bed sheet. He turned his head, and in his peripheral vision he could see the glowing rope the other man had been holding earlier. He began to scream and shout through the rag, though his voice was muffled and slowly fading as his throat became even drier.

The man who had been straddling him stood up, and he was pulled up to his feet by his shoulders. He didn't know why, but his body was beginning to feel exhausted, as though his energy was being drained. He tossed his shoulders, trying to break free of the man's hold. The other man he had kicked appeared before him and picked up his legs while the one behind him placed his hands under Sasuke's armpits. Sasuke wiggled as best as he could in their hold but found that his body was only becoming even weaker. He tried kicking up his right leg, but all it did was twitch.

It was as if his mind no longer had control over his body. Any messages it tried sending to his muscles were blatantly ignored. He couldn't even turn his head or get out of the uncomfortable position of his chin resting on his chest. All he could do was watch with unmoving eyes as he was carried away by the two men.

The one holding his legs dropped them and walked past Sasuke and the other man supporting him. Suddenly, he was pulled up by his arms and he landed on the mans lap. He was sitting on top of something Sasuke couldn't see, but by the way it moved, he was sure it was some kind of animal.

His head lolled back, unable to control it, and he saw something that looked like a black feather tail. It perplexed him, and he wanted to see what kind of creature he was on. Seeing past the tail, he noticed the stone he had woken up in front of.

Sasuke wasn't an idiot. He could already tell he wasn't dreaming. This was far too real to be a dream. So many questions were going through his mind, but two of the main ones that kept passing through were where was he and how did he get here? The stone seemed to be his only clue, and now he was being taken away from it. He felt like he was in some movie, only he didn't feel like the hero or the main character. He wanted to know who these men were and where they were taking him.

"Grah grah!" the one who had him in his lap shouted, and the creatures they were on began galloping away. The way they moved almost felt like a horse.

Sasuke stared longingly after the stone, feeling homesick, alone, lost, and helpless. There was nothing he could do, he couldn't even blink. The only thing that seemed to be working in his body was his heart and lungs. Everything else felt shut down. Just like his mind was beginning to do. And before he knew it, he was staring into nothing, seeing nothing, and feeling nothing. He felt…dead. Perhaps he was dead. And somewhere, in the back of his mind, he almost wished that to be true.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness…" Sakura said, kneeling on a purple silk pillow next to the ornate throne that was white and carved with the history of their land. "Some travelers are at the north palace gate; they claim to have a treasure that only a King can appreciate." Her King turned to look at her and smirked.<p>

"Sakura, you are a dear friend to me. You do not need to address me with such formality." The blond-haired man widened his blue eyes innocently to get the point across to the woman.

Sakura smiled politely. "Of course, Naruto. What would you like me to-"

"Show them in!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. "If they say only a King can appreciate it then allow me to appreciate it!" Other nobles within the large room that was made of stone walls and floors, turned to look at their ruler, curious as to what it was he was talking about. Naruto indulged them. "Some men have come with a treasure only Kings can value! What fun this shall be, eh?" He made a dazzling smile, his whisker-like marks rising with the corners of his mouth as he flashed his perfect white teeth. The others nodded approvingly and took seats on lush pillows that adorned the walls of the room.

Sakura and a brunette man with red tattoos on his cheeks named Kiba sat on either side of Naruto along with some other loyal subjects that served directly under the King. Tsunade, a busty woman with blonde hair, moved to stand behind Sakura, next to Naruto's throne.

Just as everyone settled, some guards opened the ceiling-high double doors and two men walked in carrying a young man in their arms. They stopped a few feet away from Naruto's throne and placed the boy on the ground, undoing the rope on his arms and the cloth that was covering his nose and mouth.

People in the room began whispering to each other and Kiba stood up abruptly. "What is this?" he shouted angrily. "How dare you bring a slave into the presence of the King? He does not buy from illegal tradesmen such as yourselves!"

"Kiba," Naruto said sternly, placing a hand on his arm but not taking his eyes off the dark-haired boy before him.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty. I spoke out of turn." Kiba said and returned to kneeling.

Naruto stood up and the whispering stopped. As he moved down the steps of his throne, the boy began to sit up on his hands and knees. Naruto knew full well that he was just starting to gain control of his body once more. "Salskjd djsiud…" the boy hissed as his shaky limbs began to regain their feeling.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at the two men. "What did he just say?

The two men did not look up from where they were kneeling, their heads bowed in respect to their King. "We do not know Your Majesty. We found him in the outskirts of the kingdom. He speaks a different tongue and has the most unusual features."

"I can see that already." Naruto stated, finishing his walk down the stairs and crouched before the young man, the orange wrap around his waist spreading with his legs and touching the floor. "His hair is so dark, almost like the nighttime sky." His eyes roamed over the boy's body, taking in the strange attire he had on. And the things on his feet were the most unusual thing he had ever seen.

"You should see his eyes, Your Majesty." one of the men suggested.

Naruto, intrigued, gripped the boy's head by his chin and gazed down into half-lidded dark eyes that almost sucked him in. He flinched, a gasp escaping his lips, and released the boy, allowing his head to drop back down.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously from where she sat.

Naruto frowned and stood back up. "He has no soul, it seems." Gasps and murmurs erupted through out the room at the King's comment. "What is the meaning of this, bringing such a creature before me?" Naruto asked darkly.

"F-forgive us, Your Grace! We just thought that you would like to see him!" the men apologized simultaneously.

As they were speaking, the dark-haired man began to stand up slowly, coughing and spitting out more words that were unknown to the ears around him. "Yidaoiud…yidaodu…dadkhah…qedjhaj!" he shouted and ran towards Naruto with a fist up in the air, ready to strike.

Naruto caught the wrist in one hand and then caught the other that was swung at him suddenly. He looked down at the boy with narrowed eyes, noticing that he was panting heavily and shaking, still not in complete control of his body yet. "Such a fool." He growled, the room having become quiet from the shock of someone lifting a hand against their King. The boy stared up at him with intense eyes before they rolled back and he fell forward, his head landing on Naruto's bare chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around the boy, supporting him casually, almost protectively.

"We apologize, Your Highness!" the two men cried, getting up to take the boy from the King.

However, Naruto did not hand him over. "How much are you asking for him?" The two men stared at him for a few minutes, fumbling over their words, unsure what to say. "I asked you _how much_," Naruto said impatiently.

"Naruto, you cannot be serious…" Sakura and Kiba said from where they sat beside his thrown.

"I am serious. I will take this young man. He will be under my care." Naruto said, knowing full well that if he did not take in this boy now, these men would sell him somewhere else and he will be end up in bad hands where he will be abused and possibly even worked to death. "How much are you asking for him? I will not repeat myself again."

"F-fifty gold pieces, Y-Your Highness," one of the men stammered.

Naruto smirked and maneuvered the boy so that he knelt down and scooped up the thin body in his arms, standing up straight and turning to Sakura. "Bring these men one hundred and fifty gold pieces." he ordered as he walked up the steps to his throne.

"Your Highness!" the other man gasped. "That's far more than…"

"Also, give them a nice meal and feed their Qishi(1) or whatever animals they traveled here on." Naruto said without stopping. He walked past his subjects and moved through a doorway on the far right of his throne, Kiba following him at a frantic pace while Tsunade took her time.

"Naruto, what are you thinking?" Kiba asked, practically panicking. "Buying a slave?"

"Did you not hear?" Naruto said with a grin. "He is not a slave at all. He was lost in the desert and fate has brought him here to me." He looked down at the unconscious boy's face and smiled gently. "His eyes are fascinating. It was as if they were pulling me in."

"Is he a demon?" Kiba asked quickly and Naruto turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"What if he is, Kiba?"

The man gulped and shook his head, averting his gaze from his King and childhood friend. "N-nothing. That is fine." When Naruto chuckled and began walking again, Kiba sighed in relief and continued to follow him, Tsunade falling into stride alongside him. "What are you planning on doing with him here? He does not speaking our tongue."

"I will think of that later. For now, we shall let him rest. Tsunade," Naruto looked back at the older woman. "I would appreciate it if you look him over."

The woman nodded. "Of course, Your Grace."

Naruto smiled and looked back at the young man in his arms. He could tell that this was going to work out well somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, next part will be up soon, hopefully. I have got to take a 24 hour break from writing now, haha.<strong>

**(1) Qishi are tall birds with four legs and are ridden like horses. I made them up...because I'm weird.  
><strong>


	2. Part Two

**King Me**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of Naruto here.**

**AN: Remember how I said that this was going to be a two-shot? I lied.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**A lot of you seem to be confused about the communication (or lack thereof) between Sasuke and all the other people. I'm sorry, I'm so terrible at this!**

**Okay, allow me to explain.**

**The first part, when Sasuke wakes up in the desert, he is hearing the other men who are speaking a language he does not understand. Therefore it is nonsense to him and I tried to make it look like nonsense…by hitting random keys on the keyboard.**

**The same goes for when Naruto is talking with everyone else. They are speaking the language Sasuke couldn't understand (which, if you notice, they are not using contractions). So when Sasuke comes in and starts mumbling stuff, they don't understand him either. **

**NO ONE KNOWS WHAT'S GOING ON! _I_ DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!**

**I want to make a super big shout out to my personal beta, who is really just my bestest friend who read the story and then pointed out all of my mistakes. This story would suck without her! The first chapter is superb now, so if you go back and read it you will notice that all the errors from before are gone!**

**Okay, sorry for the ridiculously long author's note. Go read now!**

**Part Two**

* * *

><p>Naruto relaxed on a mountain of pillows, his hands behind his head as he watched the quarter servants undress the young man on his bed. They were moving about slowly, unsure of how to remove his clothes from his body.<p>

"Should we cut them from him?" one of the servants asked another quietly.

Naruto interjected immediately, pushing himself up from the cushions. "Surely not," he said, walking towards them. They moved out of his way immediately, and he stood before the pale boy's body. He touched a finger to his chin thoughtfully and sighed heavily. "What is the problem, exactly?"

"We do not know how to take his clothes off, Your Majesty," a servant muttered shyly.

Naruto sucked in some air and bent forward to examine what appeared to be tight-fitting pants that were sewn perfectly. Pants were just starting to come into style, but he had never seen a pair cling to the body like this. Staring at the shiny dot that rested near the top of them, he ran his finger over it. Biting his bottom lip, he pinched the top of the pants with his fingers and pulled, delighted to find that the fabric slid over it and opened. He repeated that for the next few dots until a cloth with a strange square pattern was revealed. "There, that was not so hard," he said with a grin. "Now you just pull them off like you do with our pants."

"What about his…shoes, Your Majesty?" one asked.

Naruto's eyebrows rose and he looked down at the boy's feet. "Is that what those are?"

"That is what we assumed."

"Well, then remove them like we remove our shoes, too."

Once the servants had removed the boy's shoes, they pulled away at his pants, leaving him in the square-patterned bottoms that stopped mid-thigh, and his top.

"He wears two pairs of pants at once? Interesting fellow," Naruto muttered. "Rid him of those, too."

The servants removed the bottoms, and eventually figured a way to pull the top over his head and arms, resulting in the young man being completely naked on Naruto's bed.

"Leave his belongings here," he told them as they moved about. "Then bring him to Tsunade. She will take care of him." Naruto watched carefully as they lifted the boy's body off his bed and carried him out of his chamber. Waiting for the padding of feet to die down, Naruto lifted the article of clothing that had been covering the boy's chest and pulled on it, fascinated at how it stretched. He continued to play with it, sticking part of it in his mouth and pulling at the opposite end, turning his head to force it to extend it even more.

"What are you doing?" a demanding voice asked and Naruto allowed the cloth to fall out of his mouth as he turned his head to Sakura and Kiba who had entered his room soundlessly.

Naruto held the top out to them with a grin. "Smell this. It has the most potent scent. You can pull on it, too, and it will not rip."

Sakura took it and placed it near her face, inhaling before gagging and holding it away from her. "Oh, that is terrible! Smell it, Kiba!"

"I am not going to smell something that you say is terrible," Kiba growled, pushing the woman's arm away, able to smell the stench from where he stood. It was a scent akin to soapy water mixed with animal feed. "What are you going to do with his clothes?"

Naruto looked at his old friend and puffed out his cheeks in thought. "Well, I want to see what kind of place he is from." He picked up the unusual pair of pants and held them out in front of him. "Look at these."

"They look similar to the pants that Jiraiya brought in from the Country of Waves," Sakura said.

"I think that is exactly what they are," Naruto said, and he smiled. He lowered them and cocked his head to the side when he noticed the weight at the edges of the pants. "There is something inside here," Naruto announced, and he turned the pants over so that he was holding them by the legs. He commenced in shaking them violently, flinging them about from left to right until three items fell out, one by one. The last item to come free broke into three different pieces when it hit the floor.

Naruto, Sakura and Kiba stood still for a few minutes, looking up at each other and then back at the foreign objects that were strewn across the stone floor. Finally, Naruto squatted down and picked up a particular item that was thin and black with a white circle on one side of it. Above the circle was a square that he could see his reflection in, and he eyed it carefully. He brought the rectangular object up to his nose and sniffed it, twitching in response. After another few seconds of staring at it, he put it in his mouth and bit down, pulling it out almost immediately. "What is this?" he asked, pulling at the white cord that was wrapped around it. He unraveled it, curious about the two pieces that hung at the ends, and held it up to his face. He bit onto the string as well, deeming it inedible.

Tossing the outlandish, unpalatable item to the side, he looked up to see the boy's shoes. Never before had he seen shoes that covered the entire foot before. Everyone had a pair of shoes that you had to wrap around the leg and then tie to stay on, but they never kept the sand out. The materials these shoes were made of were far different from any he had seen before. He debated trying them on, but Sakura caught his attention.

"He is in here," she said, and he crawled over to her to see the black object she was holding open. Inside the case was a small picture of the boy with some kind of scribbling around it. "A painting, I think. Do you suppose he is important where he comes from? It is like a passport for a noble."

Naruto took it from her and stared down at the picture, feeling once again as though he were being physically pulled into the black eyes of the boy. He averted his gaze and studied the characters on the small rectangle. "I do not understand this writing. It is a very good painting of him, though." He moved his head to the side when Kiba peeked over his shoulder to look as well.

Turning the black, unfolded object on its side, he pulled it open to reveal what seemed like pieces of paper. He began pulling the papers out, noticing that some where green while others were thinner and white with more of the foreign writing on them. "He has so many strange things in here." Naruto said, shaking the item and watching as small, gray squares came out next. Before he knew it, the floor around him was littered with the young man's belongings.

Sakura and Kiba sighed, no longer interested in the items, but their King continued to pick through them, studying each one carefully. He could be such a child sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Uydiadh…lkjey…shello…hello…?"<p>

Sasuke opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that he was chewing. On what, he wasn't quite sure. It tasted like red beans almost, but thicker. He grimaced, and tried to spit it out, but a tall blonde-haired woman put a hand over his mouth and glared at him. He glared back, taking in the purple diamond-shaped mark on her forehead.

"UIhdj adhd swallow," she commanded.

Sasuke frowned, noticing the one word at the end that made sense and he reluctantly did as he was told. He downed the paste and became disgruntled when another spoonful of what he had been eating was shoved into his face. It was purple and it smelled of brussel sprouts.

"Eat it," the woman said, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He could understand what she was saying. He could tell he was still in the strange place he woke up in. The walls were made of solid, white stones, and the air in the room smelled of the outdoors, indicating that there was no glass in the windows and there wasn't a door either. The temperature inside was comfortable, almost like an overcast summer day with a nice, warm breeze. As his eyes were roaming around the room, the wooden spoon was shoved inside his mouth, and he growled in the back of his throat.

"Eat it," the woman said once again. "If you eat our food you will be able to communicate with us. It is what you have to do in this world."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He could understand what she was saying! He felt relief run through his veins, and he began chewing more willingly. "You can understand what I'm saying?" he asked after he swallowed.

The busty woman narrowed her eyes. "I only comprehended half of that. Eat some more." She held up a spoonful again, and Sasuke took it. They did this a few more times before he became annoyed and knocked the spoon away from his mouth. "I'm not eating anymore of that crap!" he yelled, his face flushing at his childish outburst. He was sick of eating the paste she was feeding him, though. It was drying out his mouth and making his stomach churn. The last thing he needed was for his insides to feel uncomfortable in a world that was completely different from his own. Looking down in embarrassment from yelling, he gaped at his lap. "Where the fuck are my clothes?" He screamed, placing his hands over his groin.

"Calm down," the woman said, rolling her eyes. "I needed to examine your body, so to speak." She stuck the spoon into a clay bowl that had more of the purple paste in it. "My name is Tsunade. I am the head medical assistant to the King."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as memories from before flashed through his mind. He recalled waking up in the desert, then getting kidnapped…then being forced to look into the most magnificent blue eyes he had ever seen. Oh, and he remembered trying to punch the blue-eyed man, but that was it. His mind was fuzzy.

He looked up when he heard the woman shuffling around the room. She was pulling something that looked like a white sheet from a wooden cabinet. Tsunade brought it to him and he glared at her.

"It is to wrap around your waist. To cover you up," she explained.

Sasuke took it and draped it over his lap, looking away from her in embarrassment.

Tsunade sat down on a wooden stool with a plush pillow on it, crossing her legs and folding her arms over her chest. "Do not look so resentful. You are not the first traveler to come here."

Sasuke glanced at her, unsure of how to respond to that. He wouldn't consider himself a traveler, really, and he didn't care if he the first or the millionth. He didn't want to be here. "Where is _here_, anyway?" he asked out loud.

"This is the kingdom of Konoha, a country amidst many," Tsunade replied. "Your world is very different, I know. The last traveler said so. Although, no one here knows about him; he arrived when I was King. Naruto, the current King, was just a kid at the time."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He didn't care about any of this, but he couldn't help but comment. "How can a woman be a king?"

"The Kings are inducted if they are the strongest demon in the kingdom. I happened to be the strongest at the time a King was needed," Tsunade said. She examined Sasuke's reaction and smirked. "You look a lot like him. The last traveler, I mean. You have the same dark eyes. It has been over ten thousand years since I have seen him. He used to visit, but I suppose he has forgotten about this place."

Sasuke looked at her incredulously. "He's dead."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him. "And how do you know this…?" She trailed off, not knowing the boy's name.

"Sasuke." He replied quickly. "And I know this because people from my world don't live for ten thousand years!" It was strange, saying some like that. That he had to talk about _his world_ and compare it to _their world_. He never had to do it so literally before. Though, oddly, it didn't bother him that much. It was as if he were already used to the unheard of idea of being stuck in this completely different world where you could learn a language by just eating the local food.

Tsunade kept the same face, eyebrow raised, but an otherwise passive expression. After a few minutes, she clicked her tongue and said, "Time passes differently between your world and ours."

Sasuke frowned at her. Now she was just spewing a load of crap.

"That is what we discovered with the other traveler. He would go home and come back years later, still looking the same. Barely any time passed for him while he was gone from us. I am sure he is still a young adult in your world…" Tsunade trailed off, turning her head towards the doorway.

Sasuke looked at it as well, saw nothing, and turned back to her. He was about to ask her about how he got here in the first place, but then someone burst in to the room with such an outrageous amount of energy that Sasuke almost fell off the bed he was sitting on.

"Tsunade, how is the boy?" a blond-haired man, wearing nothing but an orange toga decorated with a bright blue leather strap around the waist, called. The man paused and took in the sight of Sasuke sitting there with the white sheet draped over his lap. A wide grin stretched across his face and he bounded over to Sasuke, taking pale hands into his own tan ones. "You are awake! That is wonderful! How are you feeling?" Suddenly his face fell. "Oh, but you do not understand what I am saying."

Sasuke yanked his hands away, a blush spreading over his face as he took in the built chest before him, his eyes trailing up the smooth skin and over the dazzling smile, stopping when he met wide blue eyes. _Gorgeous_ blue eyes. Sasuke felt his heart pounding in his chest at the utter presence of this man…this…this ridiculously beautiful man. There was no doubt he was in a completely different world; no one could find such natural beauty in a male back home. It just wasn't possible.

"He can understand you, Naruto," Tsunade said after a few seconds passed of Sasuke staring dumbly at the King. "He ate our food, giving him the ability to communicate with us."

The man named Naruto straightened his back, his smile becoming impossibly wider. "Amazing! What is your name?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, surprised in the fact that he sounded so confident despite the fluttering feeling within his stomach. "I…I'm Sasuke."

Naruto's lips closed and he tilted his head. "Such an unusual accent you have. I imagined your voice to sound different."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. Did he sound disappointed? Was this man _disappointed_ with the way Sasuke spoke?

"No matter," Naruto said. "I am Naruto; it is so good to be able to speak with you! I have so many questions – oh, that reminds me!" He yanked Sasuke by his left wrist, practically dragging him out of Tsunade's room.

Sasuke's face grew bright red as he desperately clutched the sheet to his front, knowing full well that he was giving the world a perfect view of his naked backside. He wasn't quite comfortable being taken away from the presence of Tsunade since she was the only one who understood his current situation. He didn't know if he could handle being dragged around an unfamiliar world, even if he could speak the same language as them now. He was _still_ trying to wrap his mind around _how_ eating their food could do that, but he had bigger problems to worry about.

Naruto pulled him across a gravel courtyard, and Sasuke hissed in pain every time his bare feet hit the ground. The blond seemed completely unaffected by the offending terrain even though he was barefoot as well. Sasuke pulled against Naruto, causing the other man to stop and turn to look at him.

"What is wrong?" Naruto asked, his the face the picture of innocence.

Sasuke glared at him. "I can't walk through here without shoes on, idiot! My feet are killing me!"

Naruto's expression turned to one of horror. "Your feet are _killing_ you?"

"Yes!" Sasuke growled. "Yes, they hurt!"

"Oh!" Naruto gasped. He let go of Sasuke's wrist and moved to the boy's side. In one smooth movement, he pushed at the back of Sasuke's knees and forced him to fall back into his arms. "Is this more comfortable?" Naruto asked with a smile as he stood up straight, cradling the younger man against his chest.

All Sasuke could do was blush and grip the sheet Tsunade had given him even more tightly. "Uh…"

Naruto didn't wait for an answer before he began running again, even faster than before. Sasuke simply watched with his mouth agape as the courtyard zipped by in a blur, everything blending into one color. The quad had looked extensive when Sasuke was walking across, but before he knew it, Naruto had crossed it and was now carrying him through a hallway where the temperature was noticeably cooler than it had been outside.

Sasuke didn't notice how fast his heart was beating until Naruto stopped inside a large room, his mind finally catching up with them. His legs were released, and he stumbled back against Naruto, the man's arm still around him. Sasuke looked down when his right foot fell on a piece of paper, and he froze at the sight. A twenty dollar bill was under his foot. Eyes searching the rest of the floor, he practically fainted when he saw that there were dollar bills, receipts, and movie ticket stubs everywhere. Among the papers were his iPod, wallet, clothes, and cell phone, which the back cover had fallen off of and the battery with it. It looked like a crime scene.

"I want you to show me how all of it works," Naruto said with a grin as he waved his hand across the room. He took the sheet from a paralyzed Sasuke's hands and wrapped it around the pale boy's hips, tying it tightly on the right side. "It is all fascinating; I must know how it works."

Sasuke finally regained his composure and he turned to glare heatedly at the blond-haired man. "You did this to my stuff…?"

Naruto simply continued to smile at him.

"You fucking _idiot_!" Sasuke shouted at him, shoving the taller man by the shoulders. "Who said you could go through my shit?" He dropped to his knees and began shuffling the papers around him into a messy pile. "I had over five hundred dollars in my wallet, and you just scattered everything around! Look at my cell phone! Where the hell are the headphones for my iPod? Why did you take everything out of my pockets? You are such a large piece of shit!"

Someone pulled him up by the back of his hair and turned him around before slapping him across the cheek. The mere strength of it caused Sasuke to lose his balance and fall back to the floor, his ears ringing from the impact. Nursing his jaw, he opened and closed his mouth a few times to make sure it wasn't broken. He looked up and stiffened to see a girl with pink hair and intense green eyes glaring back at him. He suddenly felt like a child being punished by their parent for acting out in public.

"Who do you think you are to yell at the King like that? Many have been put to death for speaking out against His Majesty!"

"Sakura…" Naruto muttered.

"You are nothing but a lost boy on whom the King took pity!"

"Sakura."

"If the King wishes to go through your belongings, you will allow him every last personal possession you have-"

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted over the woman's already booming voice. "Enough!"

Sakura stared at Naruto with wide eyes before glancing down at the boy. "I am sorry, Your Highness. I was out of line," she took a step back and stood next to Kiba against the wall.

"Do not look at me like that, Kiba." Naruto said, his expression softening.

Kiba's jaw set and he looked down at the floor. "I simply do not see it appropriate for you to protect an outsider. Especially one so rude," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said, suddenly finding his footing. He stood and turned to scowl at the brunette. "You don't know me! I'm sorry for not fitting in here, but news flash: I don't want to be here anyway! I don't even know how I got here, and if I knew how to get back home, I wouldn't be standing here!"

"As long as you are here, you will know your place!" Kiba snapped back, taking a step towards the pale boy.

"I don't have to follow your rules! And learn how to speak using contractions!"

"How dare you?" Kiba was now standing in front of Sasuke, towering over him. Sasuke did not back off, though.

"Oh, I fucking dare, dog breath!"

The two men quieted when a bubbly, melodious sound broke through their shouting, and they looked over at Naruto who was laughing joyously. It died down when Naruto opened his eyes and realized that Kiba and Sasuke had stopped arguing. "Ah, I am sorry. Please continue your childish behavior. It amuses me."

Kiba looked down, embarrassed, while Sasuke just stared.

"Your Highness?" a man asked quietly from the doorway of Naruto's bedroom. "Your guest is here."

Naruto smiled warmly. "Good, good. Please bring her in." He turned to the other three occupants of the room. "If you will excuse me," he said. "Bring Sasuke to Tsunade, where he can stay in her spare room. Sasuke, I will see you tomorrow."

Sasuke considered retorting to the statement, but he fell quiet when a tall, slender girl entered the room. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded past her shoulders, falling midway down her back. She was dressed in a white, strapless toga that touched the floor, the back of it trailing behind her. She looked at Sasuke with emerald green eyes, and her delicate lips curved into a soft smile.

Sasuke narrowed his gaze, unaffected by her womanly charm. He couldn't care less for women, no matter how beautiful they were. In the end, they were all obnoxious. He sighed in annoyance. Of course, Naruto, a _stunningly_ attractive king, would be straight and get all the _stunningly_ attractive women in the kingdom. He didn't know why he was slightly bothered by it, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as Kiba pushed him towards the door and out into the hallway, followed by Sakura.

"You look beautiful," Sasuke heard Naruto say, and the girl giggled in response.

"Do you think this one will be all right?" Sakura asked Kiba, not even bothering to lower her voice. It was as if she didn't care if Sasuke heard.

"I doubt it," Kiba said with a sigh. "Naruto cannot control himself."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys talking about?"

Sakura and Kiba looked behind them and glared. "You need to learn your place," Sakura snapped. "If you are to stay here, you must respect the King."

"You must respect us, as well," Kiba added. "We are highly appointed by the King himself, and I will not tolerate your disrespect. He will not always be around to protect you."

Sasuke would have countered that, but he knew Kiba was right. Naruto wasn't there to stand up for him, and he wasn't about to take a chance. He was never good at fighting to begin with, and sure as hell wasn't going to be any good at it when he didn't even know what type of fighting was done in this world. He pressed his lips into a tight line. There it was again: his abnormal acceptance of being stuck in a different world. He couldn't understand himself sometimes.

A thought occurred to the boy, and he groaned. He had left all of his things back in Naruto's room. However, he sure as hell wasn't about to run back to get them.

When they arrived at the courtyard, Sasuke began to panic. He was _not_ going to be able to walk across that entire thing. He found himself wishing that Naruto where there to carry him across again. To his relief, Sakura and Kiba took a right turn and they began walking along a stone walk way that wrapped around the quad. Sasuke looked to his left to see that it was now dusk. He could have sworn it was the middle of the day when he woke up, but clearly he had been mistaken. How long had he been unconscious?

They reached Tsunade's housing and Sasuke couldn't help but feel at home when he entered the familiar room he had woken up in.

"Tsunade," Sakura called, and the busty woman came in from a doorway covered by a thick curtain.

"I know, Sakura. I heard you all coming. Naruto wants me to keep him here, right?" Tsunade said, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You both may leave now." Kiba and Sakura bowed their heads to the older woman and left the way they had come. Tsunade ushered Sasuke into the room behind the curtain. "You will sleep in here during your stay," she said, glancing over her shoulder and out the window to see Sakura and Kiba making their way back to the main hall.

Sasuke quickly sized up the room, and after finding it satisfactory, turned to look back at her. "I want to ask you about-"

"About the how you got here, yes, I know. Unfortunately, I do not know the answer to your questions. I am sure, at some point, someone knew how and why these things happen, but they did not pass it down, I am afraid." Tsunade said, her eyes closing as she turned back from the window. "However, I can tell you the way Itachi _returned_ home."

Sasuke's eyes widened comically. "Wait, what?"

"It is not that difficult. You-"

"No, you just said Itachi."

Tsunade gave Sasuke a perplexed look. "Yes, Itachi was the traveler before you."

Sasuke sat back on the bed behind him, looking down at the dusty floor. "Itachi…is my brother's name…"

Tsunade stood in silence for a moment before clicking her tongue and saying, "Well that would explain why you look a lot like him." She clearly was not as phased as Sasuke was.

This explained so much. It explained why Itachi purposefully scared Sasuke away from exploring Kakashi's backyard when they were younger. He hadn't wanted Sasuke to find the stone! And if time really did pass differently between their worlds, that would also explain why Itachi hadn't been here in so long; he had returned home to Florida and couldn't get back to this world.

"As I was saying," Tsunade continued. "You return to your world the same way you got here; through the stone. Now, it is almost dark so you must go to bed."

Sasuke blinked. "But it's not even night, yet." He felt like a child for complaining.

Tsunade stared at him blankly. "Yes, but you have had a long day. Surely you are exhausted."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. Had he only been unconscious for a few hours? So it was still the same day that he had arrived. It felt odd, like he had been around longer. Deciding not to argue, he laid down on the plush bed, his feet still hanging off the side.

"Goodnight," Tsunade said and left the room.

Sasuke laid there, his eyes opened but he wasn't seeing anything in front of him. He heard a sound akin to a faint woman's cry.

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke to the sound of Tsunade's name being called and he sat up in his bed. He heard Tsunade talking with someone outside his room, but he couldn't decipher their words, but he did catch a name. Naruto. He slid off the bed and walked to the window to see Tsunade and Sakura walking away from her housing briskly. Judging by the lighting outside, it very early in the morning; the sky was still purple and stars could be seen.<p>

Sasuke ran out of his room and followed after them, hiding behind columns that supported the overhang just in case they turned back and saw him. Once he reached the hallway, he had to hide in the shadows not to be seen. Tsunade and Sakura turned into a room and Sasuke recalled it to be Naruto's. He pressed himself against the wall and poked his head around the corner. The sight that greeted him made him freeze in place.

Naruto sat naked at the end of his bed, his back to Sasuke, with his in his hands. "I did not mean to…" he muttered. Sakura rubbed his shoulder reassuringly, but she was looking back at Tsunade who was checking something on the bed. She moved away to stand before Sakura, revealing to Sasuke the girl from the night before.

She was lying naked on the bed, her eyes wide open and lips parted. Beneath her was a puddle of blood that stained the white sheets of Naruto's bed.

Sasuke felt his stomach clench and he fell to his knees.

"You!" a deep voice called from behind Sasuke and he was pulled up by the back of his neck, crying out at the rough treatment. He was shoved forward into the room, stumbling forward and barely keeping his balance. "I found him spying outside in the hall." a guard said officially.

Sasuke turned to glare at the guard behind him before facing the other three occupants of the room. He felt extremely uncomfortable at the moment and he didn't know what to say.

"Leave us," Tsunade ordered the guard, who reluctantly backed out the room. She directed her glare at Sasuke and motioned him forward. "Sasuke, you must understand that you cannot walk about freely here."

Sasuke looked at her. Was she really chastising him for wandering around? His eyes averted to the girl's corpse and he heard Tsunade sigh.

"Sometimes demons cannot control themselves when in the throws of passion," she explained. She and Sakura began to wrap up the body in the sheets. "It is very easy for something like this to happen."

Sasuke couldn't stop the urge to gag and he turned to look to the side, his hands covering his mouth and sweat beading on his forehead.

"I am sorry, do I disgust you?" Naruto asked, getting up from where he sat and facing Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked at the narrowed blue eyes and felt a fire ignite in the pit of his stomach. "Did I say that?" Sasuke snapped, standing straight and trying not to look down.

"Silence!" Tsunade shouted, placing herself between the two men. "I will not allow you to upset the King while he is in this condition."

Sasuke gaped at her. He didn't know why he had thought Tsunade was on his side, but that didn't change the fact that he felt a little betrayed by her words. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned on his heels, running out of the room. He was back in his bedroom, curled up on bed with his legs pressed tightly to his chest. He wanted to go home. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing the girl's body, but even with his eyes open, he could see the hurt that had been in Naruto's eyes. He had made Naruto upset by gagging at his crime. Was it even a crime to murder someone during sex? He didn't know the laws here.

Nonetheless, Sasuke knew what he had to do. He had to find the stone and return home.

He stayed in his room the entire day, ignoring Tsunade when she brought food to his room. She didn't even bother saying anything to him about what he had seen not did she try to coax him out of the bedroom. Sasuke knew she didn't care. He was just an outsider after all and no matter what he did, he seemed to always offend _someone_.

When it became dark outside, he snuck out of Tsunade's housing and found his way to Naruto's room. The king was lying on his side, back to the doorway and breathing evenly. Sasuke walked in on the balls of his feet, praying that a guard hadn't seen him enter Naruto's room. He found his clothes tossed on the floor in a pile near Naruto's bed and he scooped them up as quietly as possible. He debated whether or not to try and pick up the unkempt pile of money, receipts and ticket stubs, but he decided that it was too noisy and risky. He grabbed his wallet, iPod and the pieces of his cell phone before standing up and rushing out of Naruto's bedroom.

Naruto stared out the large window that had sheer white curtains hanging over it. He sighed and sat up in his bed. "Such a fool," he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending of this chapter suuuucks, but I wanted to post this by tonight and I was getting sleepier and sleepier as I continued. The first half of this chapter was beta'd, but not the second. So all the mistakes will be fixed later. <strong>

**To me, there is no bigger insult than to have some like _Naruto_ tell you that _you're_ acting childish, haha.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Part Three

**King Me**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of Naruto here.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome, and reviews keep me going!**

**I'm glad you guys like it so much.**

**To answer a question that was asked, everyone addresses the current King of Konoha with a capital 'K'. It is a custom of theirs. However, Sasuke doesn't know this so when he says the word **_**king**_** he says it with a lowercase. It's just a tiny detail I'm not sure why I bothered with…**

**This was supposed to be posted much sooner, but my beta distracted me with Mabinogi!**

**This chapter has not been beta'd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three<strong>

Sasuke was confused. He didn't know how this world worked, but surely the guards of Naruto's palace didn't let just anyone run out without so much as batting an eye. He was sure he wasn't that elusive. No, he wouldn't even begin to flatter himself in that way. When he was younger and tried to sneak into the kitchen to get a midnight snack, he was _always_ caught by his parents.

Nonetheless, here he was, running down the front steps of the large stone palace, and there wasn't a guard in sight. How could no one be keeping watch at the front of the palace? Surely the guards were just being lazy. There was no way Naruto thought that he was invincible or had such great faith in his people that the idea of someone coming in to assassinate him in the middle of the night was completely absurd.

Making it to the bottom of the steps, Sasuke _had_ to turn around and look incredulously at the building. There really wasn't a guard in sight. Then again, they were probably patrolling other areas of the palace, because, as Sasuke discovered while trying to find his way out, there were about five different buildings. One where Tsunade stayed, one where Naruto's bedroom was, and then three others he wasn't sure of. All he knew was the one he passed through to get to the front seemed like a great hall meant for feasts and parties.

Sasuke peeked around the wall that surrounded the palace a breathed a sigh of relief. The coast was clear and he was free to find his way home. The thought of having to pass through a village bothered Sasuke at first, but from what he could see, the village was about five miles away from the palace. He would easily be able to head out into the desert without receiving any curious looks. He couldn't help but think that this was going a little too perfectly. Then again, he did have to _find_ where the stone was. He knew it was somewhere in the desert, but he couldn't recall the way to it from the palace because he had been unconscious on the way there. So now he had to wander around the desert, trying to find it.

He adjusted the bundle on his back, cracking his neck. He had gotten dressed in his own clothes and used the sheet Tsunade had given him to put the food she had left in his room in (something that looked like a loaf of flat bread, but smelled like grass; a bottle of what appeared to be water, and the same purple paste that he had eaten earlier). This wasn't enough for a trek through the desert, but he was going to have to make it last.

He thanked what ever power this world prayed to for the moon that night. It was big and almost white, flushing out all the colors on the earth. Everything was black and white, and well lit. There was no wind either, so if he became lost, he could just retrace his footprints in the sand.

As he got further and further away from the castle, he felt his heart beat increasing. He wasn't sure why, perhaps he was frightened about any creatures he would meet in the desert. He could have been feeling guilt for simply leaving the palace even though Naruto and Tsunade were kind to him. He frowned at this. Good to him? All Tsunade did was give him helpful information, and Naruto simply stood up for him against one of his loyal subjects. And carried him across the gravel…and saved him from those men. And Sasuke yelled at him from going through his stuff. He was only curious – no!

"You _cannot_ feel bad! He messed up your stuff! That was over five hundred dollars!" Sasuke yelled at himself. With new found determination, he continued through the desert at a faster pace.

He had barely walked for a mile before his ears picked up on some muffled thudding, like a heavy animal – a horse, probably – running across the sand. He looked to his left and right, but saw nothing. Fear gripping his stomach, Sasuke turned his body halfway and let a string of colorful words leave his lips.

Behind him, moving all too quickly was a man doused in black, a scarf covering his head, riding on the back of something that looked like an ostrich, but with four legs. A cloud of sand trailed behind them, revealing that they had come from the palace.

Sasuke turned back around and started running, dropping the bag of food at some point so he could move his arms more freely. His calves began to burn at the strenuous effort put on them and he was finding it hard to breath; he was panicking.

Suddenly, the bird-like creature ran past him, and for what he saw of it for the few seconds he could, he noticed that its rider was no longer on its back. And then he was knocked to the ground face first.

Sasuke coughed violently when the person on top of him lifted themselves up. He turned around, elbowing his attacker in the chest, but not hard enough to knock him off.

The man grunted and pressed Sasuke's arm down in the sand while you used his other hand to keep his balance.

Sasuke grit his teeth at the feeling of sand getting inside his clothes and swatted his arm at the man above him, but his attacker leaned his head back to get out of the way. When he started putting his head back down to look at him, Sasuke did it again, this time hitting him and tearing off the scarf over his face.

Obsidian eyes widened and Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat. Whisker cheeks and a row of straight teeth, and bright eyes staring back at him. "N-Naruto…" Sasuke swallowed his shock and glared at the king above him. "_Naruto_! What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"I am stopping you from leaving." Naruto said. He almost sounded embarrassed.

"You scared the shit out of me! I thought someone was coming to kill me!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Why would someone want to kill you?" Naruto asked, removing the scarf over his head and placing his hand back down next to Sasuke's head.

"Because I…you…you are such a fucking moron! I thought you sent someone out to get me for leaving! Do you know how crazy it looks when someone in all black is coming at you on a…on a…_bird_? It's fucking creepy! And what are you doing trying to stop me from leaving anyway?" Sasuke's nostrils flared as he shouted. "You don't own me! I can leave whenever the hell I want to! Who do you think you are-mmmph!"

Sasuke's eyes widened comically at the feeling of soft lips descending on his own and he stared with blurry vision into Naruto's face. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke lifted his right hand and brought it across Naruto's face, hitting him in the ear and forcing his lips off him.

He turned onto his side while Naruto touched his cheek in disbelief, and crawled out from under the older man. He got to his feet and stamped away in the sand. He wasn't heading in a particular direction, just trying to get some space between him and Naruto.

Naruto got up and jogged after the fuming boy. He couldn't keep himself from laughing at the boy's reaction. "Sasuke, I am sorry!" He laughed some more. Catching up to Sasuke, he grabbed his arm and pulled on it, forcing the dark-haired boy to face him. He paused, once again feeling that physical pull into black eyes.

Sasuke stared up at Naruto; transfixed on the way the moonlight seemed to make him glow. "You kissed me." Sasuke stated. He wasn't angry, exactly, no. However, he was annoyed that such a cheesy move was used on him. Seriously, he had to deal with "_the cheese_" here, too? It was bothersome. And what pissed him off the most was that his heart would not cease its furious beating.

Naruto sighed and tightened his hold on the boy's arm. "I want you to think well of me," he said, eyes widening with desperation. "I did not want you to see the bad side of me so soon…"

Sasuke glanced down at the ground, his jaw setting, and he refused to think about what he had seen in Naruto's room earlier that morning. A pull was applied to his arm and he slowly turned his eyes back to Naruto. His face became heated at the sight of the sincere smile that adorned Naruto's face.

"Please do not leave me," the king said quietly.

Sasuke felt as though Naruto was begging him not to break up with him and that made him feel even more awkward. "I have to go home," Sasuke muttered, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. How could he say no to that face?

"I want you to stay and tell me all about your world!" Naruto said excitedly, like a small child waiting to hear their grandfather's 'when _I_ was a kid…' stories.

Sasuke opened his mouth without thinking of a reply and closed it again. Before he knew it, he was allowing Naruto to guide him to his bird creature. And after that, he was letting Naruto guide him through the palace. And after _that_, he let Naruto bring him back to his room in Tsunade's housing and sit with him on the bed. Now he was just pissed off in general. Why the hell was he allowing this man, this _king_, to influence him so greatly?

"Tell me everything," Naruto whispered and Sasuke felt the gravity between them tense.

"Um…" Sasuke began. "Well…where I'm from, we use contractions." To say he was aggravated by the way people spoke here would be an understatement."

"Con…track…shuns?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. "I am afraid I do not understand."

Sasuke, trying to be mindful of Tsunade sleeping in the other room, looked at him. "_That_ right there. You said 'I am afraid I do not understand.' The way people in my world would say it is _I'm_ afraid I _don't_ understand. See? We-" He halted when Naruto put up a hand and looked at him sternly. "What?"

"I do not want to hear about your words just yet. Tell me about your schooling and the village you grew up in." Naruto said, his legs in a position that Sasuke could only describe as a whacky, meditation-like pose.

Sasuke looked down at his lap. He was having a hard time finding a place to start, because he knew that over the half things he said were just going to be complete gibberish to the blond. "I…I went-I mean I go to Crestshore Preparatory School. I've been going there since Pre-K and…" Seeing the confusion on Naruto's face, he tried again. "Pre-K is where little kids go. Like…toddlers. Just small children." It was frustrating because Sasuke didn't know what words their worlds shared in common. "I'm going into the twelfth grade now, which is the highest class…"

Naruto let out a laugh, which earned him a glare from Sasuke. "I am sorry. You are not making any sense. Tell me about your village instead."

Sasuke sighed, trying to bite back his sheer aggravation. "I don't live in a village. I live in a city called Tampa Bay. It's in the state of Florida, which is in the United States. Um…Konoha…here; this is a country, correct?"

"Correct."

"Well imagine that this country had other territories within it, so even though it was Konoha all together, there were other areas with different names."

"Oh, we have that too." Naruto said. "North and South Konoha, and then The Capital. We are in The Capital."

Sasuke nodded in understand. "Exactly. Well, the United States is split into fifty different territories."

"_Fifty?_" Naruto's eyes bulged. "How does your King watch over _fifty_ territories?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but then stopped when he realized he was about to go into the details of democracy and the three branches of the government. And now that he thought about it, how did he know that _fifty_ was the same number here as it was back in his world. It was like trying to explain the color red to a blind person. "Well, it's…red…" "Meaning…?" "It's…not green…?" "I don't know what any of that is." It was just bad, okay?

Sasuke groaned and combed his fingers through his hair. "This is frustrating. I can't explain it to you, you won't understand." An idea came to Sasuke's head, and he leaned back as he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone which he had put back together before leaving. "This is a cell phone," Sasuke turned on the screen and unlocked it. "We use it to communicate with people, and other stuff." He said, slightly distracted. He pulled up his photo album and chose a picture that Suigetsu's uncle had taken of him, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo while they were in New Orleans last summer. The picture was taken along Lake Pontchartrain, but it had been overcast that day. "Here," he handed his phone to Naruto who lifted it with two hands by the sides.

Naruto studied the picture for a few minutes before finally speaking. "Are these friends of yours?"

Sasuke took his phone back, glaring at the screen as he turned it off. He had wanted Naruto to observe more of the area and clothing so he could get a good idea of Sasuke's world. There was even a damn car behind them and he didn't question it. "No…they're not…friends…exactly…" Sasuke put his hand on his forehead and shook his head. This was nearing impossible.

"Tell me a story," Naruto said and he lay down on his side at Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He had a king lying at his feet. Did Naruto even realize how submissive that made him? Or, perhaps, it didn't mean the same as it did here as it did back in his world many years ago. Sasuke decided to do the same, finding the image of Naruto unsettling. He laid his head next to Naruto's and started talking. He talked about the time in fourth grade when he was hit in the head with a baseball bat while walking down the hallways at school, and his strange obsession he had with Nancy Drew, which led to the topic of mystery stories and Sasuke ended up telling a few to Naruto.

He had to constantly stop and explain to Naruto what he was talking about, however futile it was, but somewhere along the way had had stopped caring. He was enjoying Naruto's reactions to things, like a kid experiencing Disney World for the first time. Sasuke didn't get it, but it was still amusing.

"You're like a small child." Sasuke deadpanned and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired boy.

"I can destroy you with my bare hands I hope you know."

Sasuke refused to allow the alarm he felt show on his face and he stared impassively at Naruto. He was pretty sure he could and he wasn't going to question or even comment on the fact. Instead, he decided to end his life story with a lame excuse. "I'm getting kind of tired…"

Naruto blinked.

"Meaning I want to go to sleep."

"Oh!" Naruto gasped and he leapt off the bed in a dramatic, yet graceful bound. "Yes, you will sleep. I apologize for keeping you up. If you need anything please do not refrain from letting either me or Tsunade know."

Sasuke suddenly felt like he was in a hotel, and he looked away from the dazzling man standing next to his bed. "Yes. Goodnight."

Naruto tilted his head to the left. "Yes…" he said hesitantly. "You have a good night as well." He left Sasuke's room, and Sasuke found that he wasn't tired at all.

In fact his mind was racing. He had never spoken so much in one night before, and he felt like his body was vibrating with energy that still wanted to escape. He stretched his arms above his head and turned his head only to flinch and crinkle his nose. He needed a shower.

* * *

><p>"A shower?" Naruto inquired when Sasuke confronted him the next morning. "I have never heard of such a thing."<p>

"It's something you take when you need to clean yourself. Like a bath-" Sasuke waved his hands around aimlessly, trying to think of how to word his thoughts.

"Oh, a bath! Yes, yes we have that. You can use mine. Come," Naruto pulled Sasuke down the hall until they reached an outdoor area with a stain glass overhang. Vivid green vines with white and yellow flowers were twisted around the stone columns and the bath itself looked to Sasuke like the pool he had in his backyard, but with green water that seemed to reflect the overhang like a mirror.

"Let's take a bath together." Naruto said with a grin, and he walked towards the edge of the pool. He untied the wrapping around his waist and let it fall to his feet, giving Sasuke the best visual of an ass he had ever seen. "You slept late, today." Naruto commented as he stepped down into the water. He stood there and turned back to face Sasuke, the water cover him from the hips, down. "Tushk is high in the sky."

"Tooshke?" Sasuke asked, refusing to move from where he stood.

"You cannot get in with your clothes on, Sasuke. Come one, get in." Naruto demanded and Sasuke felt compelled to do as he was told.

He stripped from his clothes and quickly got into the water, his hands covering his groin for the most part. Halting, he gaped as his skin began to tingle where the water touched it, and his face became heated. "W-what's with this water?"

"There is nothing with the water, Sasuke." Naruto said with a laugh.

"No, what's wrong with it? It feels weird."

"There is nothing _wrong_ with it. It is special water that energizes the body. Very relaxing," Naruto leaned back against the side and tilted his head back slightly, gauging Sasuke's reaction to it. "Are you feeling okay?"

Sasuke's nerves were buzzing and he felt awake and alert, and _not_ relaxed. He squirmed in his spot, watching Naruto bask in the different colors of the stain glass overhang. "Y-you said Tooshke, or something…" Sasuke muttered, feeling awkward in the silence. "What is that?"

"_Tushk_ is our light. It blesses us with warmth and radiance. Its sister, Ruemnah, is our light at night. It is a paler light, but still helps guide us through the desert."

"Roo-ehm-na…" Sasuke tested out the word. He felt like a kid being praised when Naruto smiled and nodded eagerly. "Where I'm from we call…Tooshke…" he was having a difficult time pronouncing the word. "We call it the Sun. And Ruemnah is the Moon."

"Why is your light a son?" Naruto asked.

It took Sasuke a minute to realize what Naruto was asking. "Oh, no, the Sun is not a…boy child or anything like that. It's spelled differently, and it's not a light, per se. It's a star."

"Our light is a boy, too." Naruto said, obviously not grasping Sasuke's explanation. "Well, it is personified as a man for now."

This piqued Sasuke's interests. "For now? It changes?"

Naruto nodded his head once. "It follows the Kings; the Kings become the light. _I am Tushk_."

Sasuke's lips parted as he devoured Naruto's proud expression and stance with his eyes. He could see Naruto being the light, even the _Sun_. _His _Sun. He was bright in personality and almost in body. He seemed to glow in his majesty.

"You are like Ruemnah," Naruto said, reaching a hand towards Sasuke's face. He touched his left cheek and smiled. "As I thought, your skin is cool even in the light of Tushk. Ruemnah, the partner of Tushk, is dependant on its other half. If Tushk disappears, Ruemnah also vanishes. And if Ruemnah disappears, Tushk will burn out in its lonesome. Oh, you are warming up now."

Sasuke licked his lips, and he found himself leaning in to Naruto's touch. What Naruto had just said almost sounded as though the king was trying to connect them with a permanent, unbreakable bond, and Sasuke was falling into it. He wanted Naruto's words to swallow him and keep him in his current spot. Moving forward, Sasuke closed the distance between him and Naruto, their lips molding together in a gentle kiss. It was silent and dry. Sasuke pulled away first and rested his forehead against Naruto's.

He felt…drunk, and, as Naruto had said earlier, relaxed. His mind was almost empty of concern of getting home, or not fitting in Naruto's world. He was only aware of the man before him, the way he was being almost physically pulled into him, and the colors playing off the water. He wanted Naruto and here, in this water, Sasuke didn't care how absurd this all sounded to him. He felt attached and he didn't care why or how. He didn't care about time. He just wanted more.

"I think it is time to wash you." Naruto said after a moment and reluctantly pulled away.

* * *

><p>Sasuke smelled weird because of the water he had bathed in. He could no longer look Naruto in the eyes <em>and <em>he smelled weird. He felt embarrassed; he could no longer look Naruto in the eye. _And _he smelled weird. He had _kissed_ Naruto! He had kissed the king of this world he was so unfamiliar with!

Gritting his teeth, he rubbed his temples. Why was he so accepting of the fact that he was in an alternate universe? The idea came so easy to him that it annoyed him. And he had even let a king bathe him, and Naruto was extremely thorough in his cleaning. He shuddered. He could still feel Naruto's hands on him and…no! He had to stop thinking about it. He placed his hands on the cool stone of Naruto's bedroom and sighed. He had to get him. He couldn't stay here and he couldn't stand wearing sheets around his waist all the time. It was embarrassing and he missed having boxers.

"Here we are! Rasengan!" Naruto cheered as he came back into the bedroom with a wooden chest.

Sasuke's ears perked up at this. Rasengan…wasn't that the word that was written on the stone in the desert? And Tsunade said that to get back home, he had to do the same thing he did to get to their world. So he had to touch the stone and say Rasengan…? "What's Rasengan?" Sasuke inquired.

"A game," Naruto said and set the chest between them, sitting opposite of Sasuke. "Two people play it, and you start off with twelve pieces each." Naruto pulled out a wooden board from the chest and set it on the ground next to the chest. Sasuke couldn't help but think it looked like a chess board. The surface was checkered with brown and beige squares. Naruto then began pulling out bright blue and red-orange discs that looked to be ceramic. They were made into a swirl pattern, the blue ones reminding Sasuke of the pattern on the stone back home. "You place the pieces on the dark patches closest to you. Like this, see?" Naruto began setting up the board and Sasuke gaped.

This was beginning to sound like Checkers.

"You may only move on the dark patches, so-"

"So you may only move diagonally. This is just like the game Checkers back in my world." Sasuke said quickly. He looked up at a grinning Naruto. "You capture pieces by jumping over them, right?"

"Yes!" Naruto answered excitedly. "That is exactly it! Very good, I am not able to explain things well, so I am glad you know how to play already. Perhaps our worlds are not so different."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at this. When it came down to exact science, their worlds weren't different at all. They had oxygen, carbon dioxide, a blue sky, and water. Naruto's world was simply stuck in another era. Perhaps the reason Sasuke was comfortable with the idea of being here was because he didn't feel like he was in an entirely different world, but rather another country. He was simply experiencing a culture he wasn't used to. Sure, the animals in this world were different from his (such as Qishi, which Sasuke could only describe as an ostrich with giant heads and four legs), and apparently some people were "demons", but they still looked like normal humans to him. Even Naruto was a demon, but he couldn't pinpoint anything abnormal about Naruto. He was too kind to be a demon, though he was certain by now that the term demon in his world probably didn't mean the same thing in this one, because if it did, people would not want a demon to be their king.

"Shall we play?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke blinked, wondering how long he had been in his own thoughts. The board was set up exactly like a Checkers board, the orange pieces on Sasuke's side and the blue pieces on Naruto's. Sasuke smirked and nodded. It was always good to see something familiar when in a strange place.

* * *

><p>Sasuke yawned. He was unsure of how people kept time in this world, despite having been there for over a week now, and he only knew it was late when he started to get tired.<p>

Over the past ten days, Sasuke had been introduced to the entire palace and the people in the village that was two miles away from where Naruto lived. Everyone was very accepting of him, though many seemed to find his eyes disturbing to look at and they would settle with looking past him or at his feet. Naruto explained to him that people with black eyes are said to have no soul, but Naruto was sure that wasn't true about Sasuke. This, of course, only compelled Sasuke's feelings to grow.

Naruto acted like an idiot, but when it came down to business, he was straightforward and authoritative, and when he got like that Sasuke felt a stirring in his groin area. Naruto turned him on in so many ways and Sasuke didn't know how to respond to his feelings other than to keep them hidden.

"You seem tired," Naruto stated from where he was kneeling on the other side of the Rasengan board. "Would you like to stop and go back to your room?"

Sasuke had gotten used to calling the room he stayed in at Tsunade's building _his_. It was _his_ room where _he_ slept, where he would return to when it was time to leave Naruto's side.

"Let us…" Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. He had gotten into the habit of talking like the inhabitants of this world. "_Let's_ finish up the game, first." He leaned forward and moved one of his orange pieces to the left, leaving it diagonal to one of Naruto's pieces.

Naruto let out a victorious laugh when he jumped over Sasuke's piece into the empty spot behind it.

"Ah-ah-ah…" Sasuke chided with a smirk. "Now you just left your other piece open." Sasuke said and he moved another piece, successfully making it to the edge of Naruto's side of the board. Blue eyes met black. "King Me," Sasuke stated. His smirk fell when he realized that what he said was accustomed to this game as it was to checkers and now he was staring into the king's face that was only about two feet away from him.

Naruto moved first and his leg scattered the pieces on the board when he moved forward, kneeling on the board for a moment before causing Sasuke to lose his balance and they fall to the floor. His lips moved hungrily against Sasuke's, and the Uchiha found himself gripping at Naruto's blond hair for dear life. He felt like the oxygen was being sucked out of his lungs and he turned his head away for air, only to have his cheek and temple attacked with kisses. He rolled them over to the left to get his feet off the Rasengan board, but Naruto rolled them again so that he was back on top.

Sasuke turned his head to meet Naruto's mouth and he opened his mouth immediately. The tongue that entered was forward and curious and it wasted no time exploring every crevice of Sasuke's cavern. He couldn't get his own tongue out so he closed his mouth around Naruto's and sucked on it, earning a loud moan from the king.

Naruto gripped his shoulders roughly as he began to buck his hips against Sasuke's. He swirled his tongue around Sasuke's and guided it into his mouth so he could also try the move Sasuke pulled on him all while grinding down on the younger boy.

Sasuke couldn't think anymore, he was so far gone in both passion and pleasure. This was like a dream to him; even the floor didn't seem to exist anymore. It was just him, Naruto and unbearably wonderful heat that coursed through and between their bodies.

He gasped when he felt the wrap on his waist untied and removed from him and a hot, hard object was pressed against his member. He knew it was Naruto and he knew what was happening. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and gasped when a tongue traced the outer edge of his ear.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as he picked up their rhythm again.

Sasuke knew he wouldn't last long like this. He knew he couldn't…

"_Sometimes demons cannot control themselves when in the throws of passion…it is very easy for something like this to happen."_

The girl's bloody corpse forced its way into his mind and Sasuke gasped loudly, pushing at Naruto's chest. "S-stop!" he cried, feeling embarrassed at how desperate he sounded. When Naruto didn't let up on his grinding or in his ministrations on Sasuke's neck, Sasuke used the back of his hand and smacked Naruto in the side of the face, his knuckles making contact with the king's eyes and temple.

Naruto winced and sat up slightly. "Sasuke?" He asked, grunting when the boy beneath shoved him to the side, successfully pushing him off.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he couldn't. All he could do was looking around the floor blindly as the image of his own mutilated corpse burned his mind. Everything he looked at was stained with blood and he knew he was hyperventilating. He stopped where he was, on his hands and knees, breathing heavily and staring at the scattered pieces from Rasengan. The blue pieces were the only thing in his imagination that weren't painted red. He had to get home. He had to go back. He couldn't stay here with Naruto; he was a demon…a kind one, but one who lost control and Sasuke would end up being one of his victims.

"Sasuke?" Naruto repeated.

Sasuke's mind began to cool down and the red in his vision seemed to turn into black spots, and he sat back on his legs. "Hand me my…thing…" Sasuke couldn't think of the word at the moment. He was grateful when a tan arm reached past him, a white sheet clutched in his hand. Sasuke took it quickly and wrapped it around his hips. "Excuse me," he said and stood on wobbly legs. He walked calmly out of Naruto's room, but once he was a few feet down the hallway, he broke into a run. His feet were slapping painfully against the stone floor, but he didn't care. He ran back to Tsunade's housing, grateful to see that the woman was already asleep; though he was sure she could hear him.

He curled up on his bed and, for the first time in years, began sobbing quietly. He was going to die if he stayed here.

"Sasuke…"

The raven-haired boy gasped and he turned over to look at a concerned Tsunade. "I want to go home!" he cried out, feeling like an idiot. "Tell me how to get to the stone." Tsunade looked at him before sighing and leaving the room. He was about to yell after her, but he heard shuffling of papers and he realized she was retrieving something from the other room. She returned with a square of paper and handed it to Sasuke. She pointed to a blue dot on the paper that was diagonal to an ornate drawing of the palace; the village was above it on the page.

"It's here," she said. "Please be careful on your journey home." With that, she left.

Sasuke stared after her incredulously. Why hadn't she just given this to him before? Then again, he never told her when he wanted to go home, but still, now seemed a little odd to give it to him. It was as if she wanted him gone. Thinking about it, he could see why. Naruto was giving most of his attention to Sasuke; Sasuke was sure a lot of people in the palace wanted him gone.

Laying his head on the pillow, he placed the map next to his head, under his hand. Early morning, he would leave.

The curtain to his bedroom moved and Sasuke stiffened. He didn't move and decided to pretend to be asleep, even if it was Tsunade coming in. He couldn't talk to anyone right now.

"Sasuke…are you awake?" Naruto asked from behind him.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his heart begin to pound in his chest. Despite the images that haunted his mind, a part of him – a very big part at that – still wanted Naruto. But the fear for his life overruled any attraction at the moment.

"Sasuke, I am sorry if I upset you somehow. I thought you were enjoying…I am not sure what I thought. I have offended you, and I am very sorry. Please forgive me." Naruto said.

Sasuke felt his heart trying to escape his chest and run to Naruto. The king sounded so remorseful; he actually thought he had upset Sasuke while really Sasuke was panicking from his own thoughts. Naruto hadn't done anything wrong.

"I am so sorry, Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke knew that Naruto knew he was awake and this was his way of pleading Sasuke to at least look at him. Sasuke felt pressure move his bed and he could tell Naruto was leaning over him to look at his face. He relaxed his eyes to make it look like he really was asleep, however futile it was.

"I really like your company, Sasuke." Naruto said quietly in the younger boy's ear. Blue eyes darted to the map that was beside the pillow. Studying it for a bit, they looked back at the boy. "Please come see me when you are ready." Backing up, Naruto left the room quietly.

Sasuke opened his eyes and felt his lips quiver. He wanted to call Naruto back, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. He had to go home. He got out of bed and dressed in his clothes from his world. He had put back all his money, receipts and ticket stubs that Naruto had pulled out, and he was ready to go home. He decided not to wait for the early morning, and exited his bedroom. He stood outside Tsunade's room, which was across the hall from his, and sighed. "Thank you…" he muttered to the curtain in front of the door.

He wasn't met with a response, so he left. This time, he would make it home.

* * *

><p>The map wasn't the best guide Sasuke had, but it was the best he was going to get. He couldn't quite judge the distance from palace to the stone, but he could at least get a direction. He had walked off in the opposite direction last time, and he felt grateful that Naruto had come after him otherwise he would have been lost and probably died out in the middle of the desert.<p>

Without meeting any obstacles just like before, Sasuke was on his way to the stone, already a good mile or two away from the kingdom. He cracked his neck as he continued to move through the loose sand.

He wasn't sure how long he had been walking, but he didn't feel tired when he noticed the Sun – oh, wait…_Tushk_ was rising. The sky was a faded gray now and clouds were covering most of it.

Sighing, he looked down at his feet as he walked, rubbing the side of his nose and then his eye with his hand. He looked up and paused. Narrowing his eyes, he recognized something up ahead that looked like a tombstone. Hope bubbling in his chest, Sasuke began running towards the stone. This was it, he was going home!

Hearing something other than his feet, he turned to look behind him and gaped at the sight of Naruto riding on the back of a Qishi, still wearing the same green wrap around his waist as he had the night before.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Sasuke cried and he began running as fast as his legs would go, now only a yard away from the stone.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called after him, revealing that he was only a few feet behind.

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke cried out desperately. Reaching the stone, his passage home, he gasped for air while reaching out and placing his hand on it. "Ra…" he coughed slightly and finally inhaled enough air to call out the word.

Something grabbed his wrist.

"Rasengan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got the chapter done! Sorry for the wait!<strong>


	4. Part Four

**King Me**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of Naruto here.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome, and reviews keep me going! So thank you so much! I would hug y'all if I were actually physically in the room with each and every one of you! (She's climbin' in your windows, snatchin' your people up…)**

**And a special thank you to my silent readers because I love watching the hits go up on a story! So thank you quiet ones! (I shout a lot in my ANs!)**

**Gosh, it's been a while with this story, huh? And I was doing so well with updating it! But guess what! There are only two more parts after this! Or there at least should be. We all know that I have no self control when it comes to these things.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four<strong>

Sand whipped his face, and the air was hot and dry around him. Sasuke sighed and leaned his head against the surprisingly cool stone, and turned it left and right, trying to get the icy temperature to reach every inch of his forehead. The feeling of grains of sand cracked against his skin, but he didn't care. Peering down at where he felt a strong constriction, he frowned weakly at the tan hand wrapped around his contrasting pale wrist and followed it to the man it belonged to.

"Naruto…"

"Stay with me, Sasuke…" the king pleaded, squeezing his already tight hand as emphasis.

It hadn't worked. The stone, his only method to get home, didn't work. Did he not say it right maybe? He honestly didn't feel like trying again mostly because something weird was happening. Naruto was touching him, his calloused hand slowly gliding up Sasuke's arm and under the sleeve of his shirt. "Naruto," Sasuke breathed out again. "What are you doing?"

"Convincing you," Naruto said in a husky voice, his warm breath ghosting over the already hot skin on the back of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's entire body started to quiver with anticipation as he allowed Naruto to turn him around and pull his shirt over his head. A warm, wet mouth attached itself to his right nipple immediately and all thoughts left Sasuke's mind. How could he possibly think about stopping that sinful mouth on his chest, or the hand that was undoing his pants and reaching inside, pulling out his hardening cock?

"Sasuke," Naruto muttered. "Sasuke, Sasuke…my Sasuke…"

Naruto's hand sped up and Sasuke felt like he was going to explode. Sure, he had masturbated before, but he never trusted anyone enough to allow them to touch him in such an intimate way.

"N-Naruto, what are you…?" Sasuke gasped, and he began bucking his hips into the tan hand. He was so close and his heart was pounding in his ears. Arching his back, he came into Naruto's hold, a sigh passing through his lips.

"Can't stop…" Naruto muttered before shoving Sasuke onto his hands and knees.

Sasuke vaguely wondered where his pants went, but he found it hard to care with Naruto massaging the small of his back with strong thumbs while the king nuzzled the back of his head. Wait, what was that pressing against his…

"Oh shii_iiit_!" Sasuke groaned and bucked his hips back. Was it normal for this to not hurt? He knew this was real, it had to be real. He could smell the dry desert sand, and feel the wind blowing against them, and that was definitely Naruto behind him, thrusting into him roughly even though he had just come seconds ago. "Fuck, Naruto!"

A pressure was applied to his back and he numbly wondered what it was. Suddenly, a bloodied arm came out of his chest, the large hand wrapped around his still beating heart.

Obsidian eyes widened. His heart…_his heart_! What was going on? "Naruto?" he whispered, but the man continued to thrust into him. Glancing over his shoulder, he could easily see that this was Naruto's arm…Naruto's arm was in his chest…holding his heart…

The hand tightened around the organ, and Sasuke let out a weak cry as he came for the second time.

"What the hell!" Sasuke screamed, sitting up. He gasped for air, his heart beating rapidly in his still intact chest where it belonged, and his head swimming.

Forcing himself to calm down, Sasuke cleared his vision and looked around at his surroundings. Trees…lots of trees…and grass; gosh, he hadn't seen grass in so long. Wait a minute…grass! Trees!

"I'm home," he whispered, turning to look at the stone behind him. He had made it home after all, and everything just now…was a dream…

His face flushed, and his heart began thundering within his chest again. In the dream he had actually gotten…_excited_ from Naruto practically killing him! It had felt so real, and so good.

No, he had to stop thinking about it! It was just a dream, and he was home now. He should go back inside. God only knows how long it's been in this world.

He moved to stand up, but found his arm in a secure grasp and he froze. Turning his head slowly, he began shuddering at the sight of Naruto lying there in his green wrap with ornate gold trim.

The dream he had just had came flooding back like a tidal wave. No, no, he shouldn't even care about that right now. What he should care about was that he was home…and Naruto was with him. Shit, did he just accidently kidnap a king?

"Naruto…" Sasuke hissed, getting on his knees and attempting to yank his arm free.

The blond man's eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times, looking at Sasuke. Smiling, he said, "Hello, Sasuke. I am glad I caught up to you."

"I'm not!" Sasuke's voice cracked to his embarrassment. "Go home! You need to go home right now!"

Naruto looked at him funny and sat up, finally letting go of his arm and glancing around him. His hands played around with the grass, and he lifted a small, dried leaf to his face, examining it. "Where are we?"

Sasuke rubbed his hands over his face, then through his hair. "We're in my world – don't eat that." He grabbed at the leaf, tearing it in half when Naruto didn't let go of his end. "You can't just pick up the foliage and eat it around here," he hissed, smacking Naruto's hand when he tried lifting the bit of leaf to his mouth again.

"You have to go back, Naruto," he declared, getting annoyed as Naruto continued to ignore him and lift things to his nose, smelling them. "_Idiot_," he growled. "Every minute you spend here is, like, a day in your world. Your people need their king. Go back _now_."

Naruto looked at him as though he just realized Sasuke had been speaking to him. "Tsunade can take care of my kingdom for a few days. I want to see the world Sasuke lives in." He stood up, and then looked down at his feet, wiggling his toes in the grass and smiling at the feet.

Sasuke wasn't sure how to explain that a few days in his world only meant about five minutes here (_if_ what Tsunade said was true, that is). _'Maybe he'll be satisfied if I show him around the backyard and then send him back…' _Deciding that that was the best plan, he turned to Naruto only to find the king running off into the trees, in the direction of the house. "No, Naruto!" Sasuke took off after the man, almost tripping over a branch that Naruto had so gracefully leaped over.

It was as if Naruto was a fox escaping from a hunting team. He was able to weave and dart through the trees as though he was the wind. All these analogies only reminded Sasuke that Naruto was in fact a demon.

"Naruto, stop! You can't just run around here!" Sasuke called after the blond desperately, but he wasn't as fast as the king.

He cursed when Naruto broke through the wooded area and stopped in the clearing of the backyard. Sasuke was breathing heavily by the time he caught up, and he slapped a hand on Naruto's broad shoulder as he bent over to catch his break. "You…._huff_…you idiot…_huff_…"

"Are you feeling well, Sasuke?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke's left eyebrow formed an uncontainable tic, and he balled his hands into fists. This guy was the biggest idiot of the century. It was like he was purposefully trying to drive Sasuke insane. Did Naruto not hear everything he had just said? If he had, he was clearly ignoring him. "You _have_ to go back to your world." Sasuke said once more. "Please don't make me repeat myself again."

"Sasuke, I assure you that Tsunade can handle the kingdom for me while I am away. Now I demand that you show me your world as I have shown you mine." The older man said in an authoritative tone that always seemed to make Sasuke's blood boil and then shoot down to his groin. Damn teenage hormones.

Naruto continued to walk forward to the house and Sasuke ran before him. "Okay, okay." He said quickly. "But I should warn you that people in this world aren't as accepting to the idea of…_other worldly travelers_ like yours are. So don't say anything about that, okay?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. "I will be quiet!" He leaned forward to kiss Sasuke, but the teen turned his back to him instead.

Sasuke placed a hand over his left burning cheek and tried to regain his composure. Really, this guy was too much. Always kissing and touching Sasuke whenever he felt like it. "Right, let's go." He began walking up the stairs to the porch, well aware of the eyes on his back. When he reached the glass door, he looked back at Naruto to make sure the man was behind him.

Blue eyes were studying the hinges on the windows and door, and then they flitted over to the green iron table with matching chairs. "Such strange furnishings…" Naruto commented. He looked down at his feet and lifted them, one at a time, above the wooden patio floor.

Sasuke was sure that the architecture here was fascinating to Naruto, just as it was to Sasuke in Naruto's world. Everything seemed to be made of stone and clay and sand. It was sturdy and well done. It made Sasuke think that he was perhaps in Egypt with the way they had stories painted on the walls with strange, yet mesmerizing characters. And he preferred Naruto's room out of all the rooms in the palace because he had two large windows one either side of a big entry way that led onto a balcony where he could see into a decorated courtyard, and even beyond into the village. Yes, Naruto's room felt large and open, and fit for a king.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip in order to tear his thoughts away from the other world. Gathering up his courage, he opened the door he exited out of seemingly a week ago, and stuck his head inside. No one was in the den, and he wondered how much time had passed in his world. Stepping inside, he motioned for Naruto to follow him and he closed the door behind the king.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi called from the kitchen, clearly able to hear the door closing. "It hasn't even been fifteen minutes, Sas…" he trailed off in his words as he exited the kitchen, drying his hands with a dish cloth. He tilted his head at the sight of the blond-haired man in nothing but a towel, and frowned deeply. "Sasuke." He clipped. "Can I ask how you went into the backyard for ten minutes and managed to bring back a half naked man?"

Sasuke felt his face heat up with embarrassment. He really should have thought about bringing Naruto some close before letting him inside. "I know this looks bad," Sasuke said slowly.

"_Bad_ is a bit of an understatement." Kakashi muttered.

"Please don't get mad. This is Naruto. He's…" He fumbled for the right words. "A friend." He held his hand up to Naruto as if he were on a game show and showing off a car that the contestant could win.

"Kuadiua hujkioqu aohshgj (It is very nice to meet you)!" Naruto sang when he realized that he was being referred to, and held his hand up like he was holding a tray. He made a circle in the air with his hand.

Sasuke, used to the motion as a form of greeting, sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He gauged Kakashi's expression, which had turned from skeptical to dumbfound.

"What did he just say?" Kakashi said. "I mean…what language is he speaking?"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose and he suddenly realized that Naruto had spoken in his own language which had sounded normal to Sasuke because he could understand it and speak it as well. He had completely forgotten about the language barrier due to spending a week in that world without any issues.

Turning to Naruto, he frowned slightly. "Can you even understand what my uncle is saying?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, not at all. He sounds like you did when you first showed up. I cannot even understand what you are saying to him."

Sasuke tilted his head to the left slightly. Did this mean that he was subconsciously switching between languages without even realizing it? He turned back to his uncle who was staring at him as though he had grown an extra head. "Oh, sorry. Um, he speaks…" Sasuke turned back to Naruto once again. This was frustrating, and he was going to get whiplash from having to look back and forth between these two. "What do you call the language you speak?"

Naruto looked baffled by this. "What do you mean?"

"Um, my uncle and I are speaking English. It's the name of the language we converse in, compared to, let's say, people in Mexico who speak Spanish. Get it? So what's your language called?"

Naruto shrugged, still looking utterly confused. "There is no other language in my world, we all speak the same."

Sasuke slapped his hand against his face, wincing when it hurt more than it should have.

Naruto narrowed his eyes to the point that they were mere slits, and he pulled the boy's hand away from his face by the wrist and held it tightly. "Do not do that!"

The Uchiha sighed in annoyance and he pulled his hand away from the king. Looking at his uncle, he said, "I don't know the name of the language. It's spoken in Konoha…"

"Konoha?" Kakashi's eyebrows rose. Why did that sound so familiar? Wait, this situation was beginning to seem familiar, too.

"Look, I know this all seems really weird, but please don't question it. I honestly don't know how to explain, and it would make things easier if you would just…roll with this." Sasuke gave Kakashi a desperate look, which was abnormal for him. He was practically begging his uncle with his eyes to just keep quiet. Besides, Kakashi was supposed to be that cool uncle that every family had. He _had_ to be all right with this for Sasuke's sake.

Sighing, Kakashi gave into the pleading eyes and nodded. "I'll tell Iruka to keep quiet, too. But how long is he staying here, Sasuke?"

"Not for long," Sasuke said, directing a glare at the blond who was now looking all around the den with pure wonderment. "I'll send him home soon."

Kakashi glanced over at what the mysterious man was looking at and raised an eyebrow when he realized it was the television, which was playing a football game on mute. The way the guy was staring at it with wide eyes was as if he had never seen a TV before. Returning his attention to Sasuke, the teen shrugged, obviously understanding his silent confusion. "Do you…" He stopped and cleared his throat. "Uh, do you want any lunch?"

Sasuke suddenly found that he was indeed hungry due to it having been a while since his last meal in Naruto's world. He was actually excited to eat his own food again. "Yes please." And then it hit him.

Tsunade had fed him their food so that he could communicate with them (how that worked still puzzled him). Nonetheless, surely it worked the same with this world too. All he had to do was get Naruto to eat their food.

"Naruto would like something too." He added quickly.

"Well of course," Kakashi chuckled. "I wasn't going to feed just you. While I make you guys something, please go put some clothes on him. Iruka should have something that'll fit."

Sasuke nodded and he pulled Naruto down the hallway quickly, stopping inside his bedroom. Noting that his Mac was sitting closed on the bed like he had left it, his lips parted and he let go of Naruto. Slowly making his way over to the laptop, he opened it and logged into the welcome screen. His chat was still there and his breath hitched.

Suigetsu and Karin had been talking the whole time in his absence.

"What is that?" Naruto asked from behind him, unsure of what to think of the glowing screen. It made him cautious, and he balled up his fists as though he were ready to fight with it.

Sasuke turned to look at him, not expecting them to be so close together. He looked down at the chiseled chest and licked his lips. Naruto's body was just sinful. If the idiot ever decided to live here, he should really think about modeling.

Naruto turned his attention away from the contraption on the bed and smirked at Sasuke's staring. He cupped the boy's cheeks, running his thumbs over soft, warm cheeks that were tinged pink. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke mindlessly responded, the king using his technique from before and guiding the teen's tongue into his mouth and sucking on the appendage. Sasuke moaned in appreciation and allowed him to be guided backwards until he collided with the bed, the springs creaking loudly. He had forgotten how obnoxious they were.

Strong hands lifted him up by his hips and settled him on a hard service and Sasuke jumped. "Idiot!" he hissed, pushing back against the older man and hopping off the bed. He turned to look at his Mac, which he had sat on, and checked it for any damage. "You almost broke my laptop. My life is on here, you know." Of course he wasn't that naïve, but he also did have essays and notes for school that he needed, so his grade point average depended on the proper function of his computer. And, to go even more in-depth, if his GPA lowered from it's perfect 4.0 because of missed assignments, his father would have his head on a silver plate.

He glared at Naruto who was looking at the laptop in complete alarm.

"What?" Sasuke snapped. He wondered in the back of his mind if he was possibly bipolar when it came to this man, because one moment he was getting aroused by Naruto and the next he was terrified or angry because of him.

"Your life is inside there?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's a figure of speech." He explained. "It's very important that you _do not_ touch this." He placed his hand on his laptop protectively while giving the king a pointed look. "It _cannot_ be damaged. I need it for a lot of things, so _don't_ touch it."

Naruto gulped audibly, but he nodded eagerly nonetheless.

"Good," Sasuke sighed in relief. "Now stay here. I'll go get you something to wear."

Naruto nodded again and stepped aside so that Sasuke could pass him. He glanced around the room, jumping when he saw another man standing against the opposite wall. He sighed in relief when he realized that it was just his reflection. Continuing his tour of the room, he inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the furniture and a scent he recognized as Sasuke's. He followed the smell and knelt down next to a pile of black bags, lifting one and inhaling it deeply.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked from the doorway.

Naruto dropped the bag and grinned awkwardly. "I like your smell, Sasuke. It makes me feel good."

Sasuke's face heated and he looked off to the side as he held out a pile of clothes to the king. "Take these…" he said in a low voice. "Put them on." When the clothes weren't removed from his hand, he looked at Naruto, his eyes bulging when the man pulled off his wrap with ease and let it fall to his feet.

The Uchiha's jaw went slack as he studied the beautiful anatomy before him. Sure, this wasn't his first time seeing Naruto naked. In fact, he always took a bath with the king when he was in the other world. Heck, Naruto's…had been pressed against his…and they…Sasuke was going to explode from the mixed feelings inside him. But to see Naruto naked in his bedroom…that allowed for all kinds of dirty thoughts to make their way into Sasuke's currently blank, unsuspecting mind.

The trance was broken when Naruto took the clothes and looked at them thoughtfully. "How do I wear these?" he asked, grinning sheepishly. He pulled the shirt up to his face and inhaled deeply. He raised his eyebrows at the scent and shrugged slightly, looking at Sasuke and waiting for him to explain.

The Uchiha snapped out of it and he quickly took the clothes back from Naruto, setting them on the bed. "Here, you put these on first. They're boxers…" he said, holding up the blue and white vertical stripped boxers. He crouched down before Naruto and instructed him to step inside the leg holes of the underwear. He slid them up shapely, tan and muscular leg. Avoiding eye contact with Naruto's limp member, he pulled the elastic band up to his hipbones and released the fabric, letting it snap against Naruto's skin.

In a moment of weakness, Sasuke ran his thumbs over Naruto's protruding "V" muscles and bit his bottom lip. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind and retrieved the cargo shorts he picked out. "Do the same with these." He said, handing them to Naruto.

"Why can I not just wear these boxers?" Naruto asked with a grin. They looked fin how they were.

Sasuke sighed at this. "Because it's not how things are done here. I wore your clothes in your world, so you have to wear mine. Now put on those shorts."

Blue eyes narrowed challengingly.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm back from walking Pakkun." Iruka announced as he entered the side door in the kitchen. The small dog wasted no time running to it bowl of water and lapping it all up.<p>

"Hey," Kakashi smirked when Iruka wrapped his hands around Kakashi's waist and kissed him on the cheek and then the neck. "Oh, that feels nice…" he whispered when the other man began sucking on one of his sweet spots. The bacon in the pan popped and sizzled, catching the brunette's attention much to Kakashi's dismay.

"You're making BLTs?" Iruka asked when he noticed the other ingredients on the counter beside the stove, moving to set the plastic, retractable leash on the island.

"Yeah, for Sasuke and…" the older man trailed off, and he turned off the stove. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Catching the serious tone, Iruka looked at his boyfriend. His lips parted, but before he could speak, something that sounded like someone hitting a wall erupted through the house. Picture frames and lamps rattled as the house settled back down, but then heavy footsteps became louder as a man with blond hair wearing only boxers came running out of the narrow spaced hallway, Sasuke not far behind him.

"Iuruwsry aklafja diadha!" Sasuke yelled after the taller man when they made it into the den.

"Uysjlafda iodfoipo!" the blond laughed when Sasuke suddenly jumped onto his back, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and pale legs hugged his sides. The man fell to the ground and rolled onto his back, successfully making Sasuke release him. He quickly straddled Sasuke's hips and pinned the teen's arms above his head.

"Lslfkajh sfhaiuhf iwirhfns," he said in an authoritative and even voice. "Afksfja dhhwad kadlla wqiu, Sasuke? Ugfshls!" He laughed again, though this time it was a victorious laughter.

Sasuke squirmed beneath him. "Naruto, akksfaaw iajdof lalwjew lkajifahpo."

Iruka looked up from the scene before him and over to Kakashi, his eyes as round as tea cups. "Is he wearing my underwear?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kakashi sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>Iruka watched Naruto as he sniffed the BLT in his hands, a small piece of bacon falling out of the sandwich and clinking on the plate.<p>

The man glanced over at Sasuke who was chewing a bite he had just taken. Sasuke looked at him pointedly and Naruto nodded, but just barely. He bit into the food in his hands and chewed it slowly, experimentally. He squinted and squirmed in his chair where he was sitting cross-legged due to his usual habit of sitting on the floor and eating. The shorts Sasuke had made him wear felt constricting, especially around his middle. And the shirt he had on felt itchy; he wasn't used to wearing anything on his chest except for sometime a vest or ceremonial robes.

Deciding that he liked the food in his hands, he continued to eat quietly.

Sasuke watched him carefully, hoping that his theory worked. Things would be much easier if Naruto could understand what his uncle and Iruka were saying to him instead of Sasuke having to constantly translate. That had been a nightmare. Having to explain to Iruka why Naruto was wearing his clothes had been a little embarrassing. Especially because Kakashi had phrased it as "Sasuke brought in a naked dude".

And of course Iruka hadn't been as cool and easygoing as Kakashi had been about "just rolling with it". So now that things were settled down, Sasuke just wanted Naruto to be able to converse with them like a normal person.

"So Sasuke…" Iruka said after a while, finally taking his eyes off Naruto to look at his boyfriend's nephew. "Your birthday is this Friday. What kind of cake do you want?"

Sasuke stared at Iruka for a moment. "But my birthday already…" Oh right, he had turned eighteen in Naruto's world, but barely any time had passed here. It was still Sunday here, in this world where he belonged.

"Birthday?" Naruto said through a mouthful of bacon, bread, lettuce and tomatoes.

Kakashi and Iruka turned to Naruto in surprise. "So you can speak English?" Kakashi asked, narrowing his eyes and wondering if Naruto had been able to understand them the whole time and the language thing was just a joke. No, that couldn't be it. Sasuke and he were definitely speaking some other language before, and they were able to understand each other despite how crazy the words sounded. Iruka had said it accurately when he referred to the language as a Fall Out Boy song where you couldn't understand a thing that was being said. It just sounded like random words mixed together to be incomprehensible.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a blank stare. He heard the word _English_ from the man, but that was all he had understood. Turning to Sasuke, he leaned in and said in a low voice, "I am beginning to understand what it being said."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "That's how it begins." He lifted his sandwich towards Naruto. "Like Tsunade made me eat food to understand and interact with you and others in your world, the same is happening for you. By eating the food here, you are able to understand and speak my language."

"Oh, so you have magic here too?" he asked excitedly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Was that it? It was magic that helped him communicate with others back in Naruto's world? If the same thing was working here, then did that mean that all the crap wiccans or whatever those people called themselves that spewed about finding magic in nature was true? Did this world really hold magic as well? It probably had to, otherwise how else did Sasuke end up in Naruto's world in the first place, and vice versa? Well now everything he ever believed in seemed fake. And by everything he believed in, he meant the laws of physics.

"I guess so…" Sasuke muttered, quickly biting into his sandwich.

Naruto finished his sandwich before Sasuke, and Kakashi took the plate to the sink. He opened his mouth to say thank you, but then paused when he remembered that they couldn't understand him. A hand slid over his thigh and squeezed it reassuringly through the material of the shorts. He looked at Sasuke who was giving him a meaningful gaze.

"Try." Sasuke said.

Naruto turned back to look at Kakashi and inhaled deeply. "Thank you!" he bellowed, grinning from ear to ear.

Kakashi almost dropped the plate from the sheer loudness of Naruto's gratitude. He looked at the man for a minute before smirking. "So you can speak English."

Naruto's grin shrunk a bit, and then turned into a cheerless smile. "Um…I am learning." He looked back at Sasuke who was coughing violently on his sandwich. "Are you feeling all right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke slapped a fist to the middle of his chest, trying to regain his composure. This is what happened when you tried to laugh with your mouth full. But Naruto speaking in English was _hilarious_! He had a heavy accent that couldn't be placed to any region in particular, but it was still funny as hell. He sounded like a stereotypical foreigner. He remembered that Naruto had also said his accent was strange the first time they spoke.

Iruka frowned at Sasuke behavior, but then smiled politely at Naruto. "Well, please make yourself at home, Naruto. And if you need any help translating, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you." Naruto's grin came back full force.

Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other warily. Yes, Kakashi was feeling a wave of déjà vu for sure, but he couldn't remember why.

* * *

><p>Sasuke blinked the sleep away in his eyes when his cell phone buzzed on the wooden nightstand next to his bed. He looked around the bedroom a little, seeing that it was still dark, and he sniffled from the cold temperature in the room. Lifting his phone up, he slid the screen down and placed it to his ear. "Hello?" he croaked.<p>

"_Get on the video chat." _ And the call was ended by the other person on the line.

Frowning, Sasuke thought for a moment before pinpointing it as Suigetsu's voice. He tossed his phone back onto the bedside table before leaning over the edge of the bed and retrieving his laptop. Setting it on the nightstand, he turned it on, wincing when the light of the screen was too bright for him to adjust to.

He waited patiently for it to get to the log in screen where he typed in his password and waited for it to load his personal account. He checked over his shoulder to see Naruto asleep on his stomach on the other side of the bed. He was lying on top of the covers again, which bothered Sasuke to no end. It was like he couldn't feel the A/C that was blowing right on them from the vent in the ceiling.

Turning back to the computer, he opened his webcam program and waited for it to connect to Suigetsu's group invite. Four windows appeared, revealing Karin in her dimly lit bedroom, Jugo in his, and Suigetsu in his room with the overhead light on. Sasuke could see the ceiling fan in Suigetsu's room turning slowly.

"Sasuke, we can barely see you." Suigetsu said in a low voice, adjusting his webcam so there wasn't so much space between his head and the ceiling.

Sasuke realized that Suigetsu wasn't talking low, his computer volume was just down. He turned it up, and then reached past the laptop to turn on the bedside lamp. "Better?" he asked, and then yawned. He looked at the clock on his screen and groaned, seeing that it was almost six in the morning. These idiots obviously didn't understand that he was in Central time now.

"Much better," Suigetsu grinned. "Okay, here we go. 1…2…3…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE!"

Sasuke winced at the three voices that sang at him in unison over the computer, and the body next to him wiggled in its spot before settling back down. Sighing, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the fact that his three closest "friends" would get together and do this for him. Of course he wasn't going to show his gratitude outwardly. "Hn," he grunted, running his hands through his hair.

"You're eighteen now, Sasuke!" Karin cheered, lifting her arms up but the screen cut them off at the elbows.

"When you get back you can open your presents from us." Jugo said in a more dull tone. He actually sounded like he had just woken up as well.

"Look at you, dude," Suigetsu said in a teasing tone. "Just turned eighteen and already sleeping in the nude."

"Suigetsu!" Karin chided loudly, though she leaned closer to her computer screen to study Sasuke's webcam window.

Sasuke looked down and noticed his shirt from last night was gone. Trying to remember why, he realized it was because last night Sasuke decided to introduce Naruto to scary movies.

Of course he had shown a lot more important things about his world over the past five, such as Pakkun, how to open doors, how to use the toilet, sink and shower. Naruto seemed to love all the junk food Kakashi gave him. The idiot became mesmerized by the TV every time he made eye contact with it. And don't even get Sasuke started on when he had tried to get Naruto into the car. The guy wouldn't even put his toe near it.

Back to last night, though. Sasuke had thought it would be fun to see how Naruto would react to horror movies. He started off light with _Paranormal Activity_ since he found it lame, and apparently Naruto did too. The demon king didn't even blink when the girl was dragged out of the bed screaming. So Sasuke decided to put on a _Saw_ movie. The second one, specifically. Either it was too far over Naruto's head or nothing was going to scare this guy. Finally, Sasuke resorted to the classics and pulled out the 1980's _Friday the 13__th_.

It wasn't until the scene where Alice was taking refuge in the boat and the cops showed did Naruto cry out at the malformed Jason leaping out of the water behind her. He reached forward and slammed the laptop shut, breathing heavily, as if he thought he was saving him and Sasuke from Jason by getting rid of the image of him.

Sasuke smirked, pleased that he had finally gotten a reaction out of the king. He turned his laptop off properly and set it down on the floor next to his side of the bed before telling Naruto they should go to sleep.

Naruto had not been so ready for bed, and had proceeded to take Sasuke's sleep shirt off where he made sure to mark every inch of pale abdomen with his mouth.

And who was Sasuke to stop Naruto from lavishing him with sinful sucks and kisses? Maybe it was because Naruto felt that it was the last thing he had control of in this world, but whenever he and Sasuke were alone he would always end up touching the teen. Not that Sasuke minded. He just had to stop Naruto from getting too ahead of himself. Last thing he needed was a demon king to kill him in his own world.

Yes, he was still worried about that. But as long as he stopped Naruto, which the king seemed to understand completely, in time, he would be fine.

Sasuke was torn from his inner musings by Karin's scream and a surprised shout from Suigetsu. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but then he noticed in his screen that there was a tan back stretching behind him. He cussed and sat up quickly. "Naruto," he snapped. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." The blond said tiredly and he got off the bed, making the springs bounce and creak obnoxiously. It seemed too loud in the morning. He exited the bedroom, unaware of the fact that he had just set off a metaphorical bomb with Sasuke's friends.

"Sasuke, who was that!" Karin screeched.

"Whoa, you hitting up some Texas tail over there, Sasuke?" Suigetsu teased.

Jugo seemed completely unfazed by the fact there that had been another man in Sasuke's bed, and Sasuke was grateful for his silence.

"Would you two shut up?" Sasuke said tiredly. "I'm not hitting up anything, so chill out."

It was that moment that Naruto decided to come back in and make a liar out of Sasuke. He crawled back onto the bed and hugged him around the chest, kissing him on the shoulder, and then the neck. "Let us sleep a little longer."

"What's with his accent?" Suigetsu asked while Karin hyperventilated.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, leaning over Sasuke to stare at the people on the screen. He flinched when a hand shot forward and slammed the laptop closed. "What is wrong?" he asked when he was shoved to the other side of the bed roughly.

"Nothing's wrong," Sasuke said, already devising a plan to threaten all three of their lives to never speak of this again.

"They were telling you happy birthday." Naruto pointed out dumbly. "Happy birthday, Sasuke."

Somehow, the simple words coming from Naruto's mouth made him blush. He rubbed at the back of his neck bashfully and got out of bed. "Thank you." He stopped for a moment and felt his body go rigid. Crap, he had to get Naruto home. His parents were flying in today!

* * *

><p>"Go, go, go!" Sasuke hissed, trying to shove a reluctant Naruto out the back door onto the patio. "Naruto, you have to leave."<p>

"I do not want to yet!" Naruto cried out, using his arms and legs to push against each side of the door frame. "Let me stay!"

"My parents can't see you!" Sasuke resorted to using his shoulder to push against the strong back. "You have to leave. Go, before my uncle and Iruka get back from the grocery store."

"What's going on, little brother?"

Sasuke froze at the voice, and he turned to look at his older brother with wide eyes. "Itachi? What are you doing here already?"

Uchiha Itachi tilted his head to the side, gazing calculatedly at the man Sasuke was trying to force out the door. "We took an earlier flight than mom and dad."

It made Sasuke uneasy that Itachi wasn't questioning Naruto's presence. His eyes darted over to Kisame, Itachi's "significant other", who was carrying their luggage. He had shown up randomly one summer when Sasuke was twelve. He didn't quite understand why Kisame's skin was the bluish color it was, but Itachi seemed to have a sort of attachment to him. When their parents refused to allow the relationship, Itachi moved out with the man.

Naruto turned around to face the newcomers since Sasuke had stopped pushing on him. His eyes locked with Kisame's and suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Sasuke and Itachi watched with wide eyes as the two men lunged at each other, an animalistic growl tearing from their throats.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't checked this for mistakes yet…<strong>

**Weird place to end, but hey! It's an update!**

**Now Sasuke's friends have seen Naruto, Naruto's speaking English, and apparently Naruto doesn't like Kisame.**

**So yay! Two more parts after this and the story is OVER!**


End file.
